Condenados de la soledad
by Diosa Luna
Summary: -Sonfics- Dramaticas cirncusntancias unen a Hinata y a Gaara ¿que les depara la escritora? espero les guste ¡¡¡ANIMO!
1. Capitulo1: The Unoforgiven

_**NARUTO.**_

_**CONDENADOS DE LA SOLEDAD.**_

_Hola un coordial saludo a las personas que leen los fics que escribo n.n este es una historia de 4 songifcs espero les guste, dejo los links para que puedan escuchar la musica, se los recomiendo, por otra parte aviso a todos que los siguientes dos capitulos los subire lo mas pronto posible en un maximo de 15 dias.**  
**_

_**Dedicado a , -gaa y a cada una de las personas que me han dedicado un review ¡GRACIAS!  
**_

_Este song fic se me ocurrió después de escuchar la canción del tercer capitulo, aquí les dejo los links por si quieren escuchar la música al leerlo (solo péguenlo), espero les guste._

_(Naruto es de Kisimoto sensei –espero te des cuenta de lo magnifico que es el HinGaa- y las canciones de Metallica. No me pertenecen.)_

_**h t t p : // mx. youtube. com/ watch? v=0REV30zeJiE**_

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_

_**Capitulo 1: "El imperdonable" THE UNFORGIVEN. **_

Una persona no puede decidir en que momento o familia nacer, una fuerza mas allá de la razón designa esas verdades, se dice que los seres humanos nacen libres y puros, pero conforme crecen son corrompidos por el medio donde habitan.

En el mundo de los shinobis nacer en una familia de alto rango o de línea de sangre sucesoria puede marcar tu vida de una forma impredecible.

_**Sangre nueva se une a esta Tierra,**_

_**Y rápidamente el es sometido…**_

_**Mediante un doloroso y constante castigo,**_

_**El joven aprende sus reglas.**_

_**Con el tiempo el niño asimila,**_

_**Este niño azotado innecesariamente,**_

_**Despojado de todos sus pensamientos.**_

A tiempos diferentes, en lugares diferentes, dos seres eran esperados con ansias en este mundo, sobre ellos cayendo un destino tal vez injusto, pues siquiera se ha pedido su opinión. Aun no nacían cuando quienes les esperaban buscaban y trataban de manipular las estrellas de sus destinos.

_**El joven no para de luchar y el sabe…**_

_**De su promesa que se hizo para si mismo:**_

"_**que nunca a partir de hoy…**_

_**Le quitarían su voluntad..."**_

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron a diferentes momentos, sus vidas se marcaron pues aunque quisieran luchar, estarían sumergidos en aquel ambiente que manejaría sus vidas, sin importar cuando esos ojos perdieran brillo, siempre se les exigiría más. Cada año de vida pasaría desapercibidos para ellos, pues seria tan natural hasta muy tarde que se diesen cuenta que siempre fueron movidos tras los hilos de quienes vivían a su lado.

_**Lo que he sentido,**_

_**Lo que he sabido,**_

_**Nunca ha aparecido en lo que he demostrado.**_

_**Nunca ser,**_

_**Nuca ver,**_

_**No veré lo que pudo haber sido.**_

_**Lo que he sentido,**_

_**Lo que he sabido,**_

_**Nunca ha aparecido en lo que he demostrado.**_

_**Nunca libre,**_

_**Nunca yo,**_

_**Entonces os nombro: "El imperdonable".**_

Intentar huir de esos destinos manipulados es difícil, una lucha desgastante que poco a poco acaba con los sentimientos más puros de aquellos inocentes corazones.

Las lágrimas dejan de correr en las pupilas aguamarina, y la coraza de odio sin emoción aparece para cubrir el alma quebrantada por aquella soledad, por aquella pérdida del ser el mismo, por la ausencia del amor.

Las lágrimas son constantes en las pupilas blanquecinas y queda desprotegidas ante aquel hostil entorno que trata de exigirle más de lo que puede en ese instante dar, expuesta su alma quebrantada por la soledad, perdida en si misma por la ausencia del amor.

_**Ellos dedican sus vidas…**_

_**A dirigir todo esto,**_

_**El intenta congraciarse con todos,**_

_**El es este hombre amargo.**_

Con los últimos vestigios de aquel corazón puro que nació, intenta cumplir las expectativas en la búsqueda de un poco de compañía, por una caricia o una simple sonrisa. Intenta con sus fuerzas lograr cumplir las expectativas de todos menos las de si mismo.

Es curioso que pase igualmente en dos puntos diferentes en tiempos diferentes, personas diferente en su exterior pero idénticos al interior, espejos que se reflejarían si estuviesen frente a frente.

_**A lo largo de toda su vida,**_

_**Ha combatido constantemente,**_

_**Esta lucha que el no puede ganar.**_

_**Ellos ven un hombre cansado que ya no se preocupa,**_

_**El viejo entonces se prepara…**_

_**Para morir arrepentido.**_

_**¡Ese viejo soy yo!...**_

Y con los años pasados se vuelve todo tan cotidiano hasta darse cuenta que ese ser ha dejado a un lado gustarles, ya no se preocupara mas por ellos, tomando el valor de buscar su propio camino, huyendo por un túnel que escavan por la oscuridad, en el secreto para no ser jamás descubiertos, para no ser detenidos y poder huir.

Acabaron con el espíritu puro, dejando solo sobras de un alma que pudo cambiar al mundo, y los ojos se apagan en su egoísmo, encerrándose en sus ilusiones, en el cariño que solo encuentran en sus propios sueños. ¡Oh desdichadas almas! ¡Si tan solo se encontraran, compañía se harían!

_**Lo que he sentido,**_

_**Lo que he sabido,**_

_**Nunca ha aparecido en lo que he demostrado.**_

_**Nunca ser,**_

_**Nunca ver,**_

_**No veré lo que pudo haber sido.**_

_**Lo que he sentido,**_

_**Lo que he sabido,**_

_**Nunca ha aparecido en lo que he demostrado.**_

_**Nunca libre,**_

_**Nunca yo,**_

_**Entonces os nombro: "El imperdonable".**_

- Para vivir debo matar… y tu eres mi presa…

Estas palabras eran dichas por un pequeño pelirrojo que no tendría más de los 8 años de edad, un ya shinobi de la Arena. El hombre adulto miraba con terror a ese niño de cabellos fuego y ojos como el mar, mantenía una mirada sin remordimiento y lo único que pudiera indicar una expresión en aquel níveo rostro era la sádica sonrisa en sus labios. El hombre estaba envuelto en arena, que le ajustaba el cuerpo con gran fuerza, se le dificultaba respirar.

- Me sentiré vivo…

El hombre entro en pánico ya que aquel niño lo asesinaría de forma cruel y el dolor mas intenso había comenzado. Parte de la arena comenzó a presionar en una de sus extremidades superiores, se retorció sobre el miembro hasta que el hombre grito con fuerza al sentir como se reventaba su brazo.

- "_Yo soy Gaara… no me preocupa nadie… mi única forma de existir es eliminando a quienes se acerquen… es mi forma de sobrevivir…_"

Los alaridos de dolor que emanaban de la garganta de aquel hombre eran escuchados a los alrededores, pero nadie se atrevería jamás a hacer nada, el no se atrevió a ayudar a nadie cuando estuvo lejos, sabia que nadie le ayudaría en ese momento. Las extremidades de aquel hombre fueron reventadas una a una, destrozados de manera lenta que la mutilación hacia que solo deseara la muerte.

La arena absorbía el vital liquido rojo cual vampiro, pero el rostro del pelirrojo se mostraba aquella satisfacción de quien ha sobrevivido, esa muerte era para el rectificar su existencia. Miro los restos de aquel hombre aun con vida sus ojos se apagaban lentamente, sufría, gritaba y fastidiado ya de aquella situación la arena le hizo desaparecer la cabeza.

- … Estoy vivo…

_**Lo que he sentido,**_

_**Lo que he sabido,**_

_**Nunca ha aparecido en lo que he demostrado.**_

_**Nunca ser,**_

_**Nunca ver,**_

_**No veré lo que pudo haber sido.**_

_**Lo que he sentido,**_

_**Lo que he sabido,**_

_**Nunca ha aparecido en lo que he demostrado.**_

_**Nunca libre,**_

_**Nunca yo,**_

_**Entonces os nombro: "El imperdonable".**_

- ¡Hinata como es posible que tanto tiempo de entrenamiento no sirva de nada!

- Lo siento padre –respondía una pequeña de cortos cabellos azabache.

- Olvídalo eres una inútil, seguro que ni a Gennin llegas a ser… ahora mi única esperanza es tu hermana menor que a pesar de ser un bebe muestra mejor aptitud que tu… inútil.

Hiashi hacia la última sentencia a su hija al tiempo que salía del dojo donde entrenaban, su rostro se mostraba rígido y en sus ojos se leía la decepción hacia su primogénita.

Cuando el hombre se alejo, saladas perlas corrían por las níveas mejillas de la pequeña ojiblanco, poso sus tiernas manos sobre su corazón presionándose a si misma, reconfortándose sola, como desde que tenia memoria.

- "_Nadie necesita una inútil como yo… estoy sola… solo me tengo a mi misma, el único amor que recibiré será el mío_"

Entonces salió de aquella estancia dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero al pasar por el salón principal de la mansión observo a su padre acariciar tiernamente la cabeza de su hermana menor, hacia tantos años su padre no tenia contacto físico con ella de forma afectuosa, decidió no llorar, pero aun su paso era casi a rastras. Cuando llego a su habitación solo atinó tumbarse sobre su cama y llorar hasta quedarse dormida, perdiéndose en los sueños e ilusiones de que algún día alguien la amase, y cuando llegase esa persona no le importaría nada ella lo amaría.

_**Nunca libre,**_

_**Nunca yo,**_

_**Entonces os nombro: "El imperdonable".**_

_**Tu me designaste…**_

_**Ahora yo te designare…**_

_**Entonces os nombro: "El imperdonable…".**_

Al nacer nadie elige a la familia donde será recibido, y en base a ese grupo de personas que te recibe en el mundo comienzas a conocer la vida, si dentro del seno familiar la violencia, ausencia del afecto y soledad es lo que se vive, las criaturas crecerán incompletas tratando de buscar en ellos mismos en efímeras ilusiones o acciones aquello que les ate a la vida.

Los amigos son aquella familia que puedes elegir, un especie de pacto que te une a otros seres para convivir, para apoyarte y si tu núcleo familiar es malo, esta familia secundaria será el pilar de vida para aquellos seres que busquen pequeños halos de luz en la oscuridad.

Se dice que la persona amada, es aquella que refleja en el exterior lo que tu eres por dentro en lo mas profundo de tu sub cociente, lo que eres cuando estas a solas, esos pensamientos que jamás dices, que nunca efectuaras.

¿Es posible que en este mundo basto, dos condenados a la soledad se puedan encontrar?

_**Nunca libre,**_

_**Nunca yo,**_

_**Entonces os nombro: "El imperdonable".**_

_**Tu me designaste…**_

_**Ahora yo te designare…**_

_**Entonces os nombro: "El imperdonable…".**_

Una joven de cabellos oscuros leía profundamente aquel enorme libro que hablaba sobre el funcionamiento de las terminales nerviosas y el cerebro, sobre las conexiones del chakra, etc. Suspiraba después de terminar cada capitulo para comenzar sus practicas sobre un inocente animal.

- Discúlpame se que no debería hacer esto contigo, procurare no les sea doloroso –mencionaba a un pequeño conejo que se encontraba inconsciente sobre una mesa de madera oscura- procurare y me esforzare para que sobrevivas.

La joven comienza con una serie de sellos, después de canalizar cuidadosamente su chacra, estudiaba en secreto, experimentaba métodos más avanzados de los que su maestra le enseñaba.

- "_A mi aun no me enseñan esto… después de todo apenas tres años me uní al grupo de estudiantes de Tsunade sama… aunque es mas que conocido que ella solo ve con talento a Sakura_" –Hinata Hyuga le había rogado a Shizune mano derecha de la Hokage que la entrenara en la medicina, esta acepto gustosa de tener a su primera pupila, y solo ella reconoció el talento de la morena impulsándola a que reforzara conocimientos también a lado de Tsunade. Su esfuerzo por su vida ninja había sido solo de ella, pues a su familia poco le importo cuando se hizo gennin, chunnin e incluso la dificultad de convertirse en jounin no fue algo que compartieran con ella, sin embargo se mantuvo firme y fuerte pues sus amigos, su verdadera familia jamás la abaldonaba eso lo había aprendido y nunca lo olvidaría. Su adición a la medicina ninja les había importado muy poco pues después de todo, los líderes de la familia planeaban mandarla a la rama secundaria. Así que ante esos incentivos Hinata entrenaba cada día mas fuerte en la medicina pues tal vez de esa manera lograría hacerse un milagro.

Años habían pasado desde que Sabaku No Gaara fuera nombrado Kazekage de la aldea oculta en la Arena, y aun así el hombre estaba lleno de enemigos aun dentro del mismo concejo de su aldea. Pero les era útil, pues el pelirrojo que alguna vez fue el temerario demonio era el protector más fiel y desinteresado de su aldea. Justamente eso ultimo era lo que le hacia perseguir a un par de criminales de rango S.

Se había adelantado al grupo y estaba solo frente a dos poderosos enemigos que eran la peor escoria, asesinos, adictos, traficantes, violadores y por si era poco pedófilos. Los ojos aguamarina no disimulaban la repulsión a esos eres, y aun manteniendo el control sobre la arena comenzó una dura batalla.

Pasaron minutos eternos, Gaara iba ganando la batalla pero mal herido, una sensación extraña invadía su cuerpo, miro al hombre que estaba muriendo a sus pies que aun respiraba dificultosamente pero sonreía.

- Idiota… caíste sobre mi… jutsu, ahora morirás… en vida e dado a… puntos cerebrales… con exactitud… estarás en… estado vegetal… toda tu vida… a… menos que… se apiaden de… ti y te… maten.

Gaara sintió menguar su cuerpo, su vista le fallaba, sus extremidades eran igual, estaba por caer al suelo cuando sintió que le sujetaban, observo dos rostros bien conocidos y sonrió débilmente.

- …Los quiero… -dijo con resignación sabiéndose sus ultimas palabras decidió dedicárselas a las primeras personas que se atrevieron a darle una oportunidad, que se atrevieron a estar con el en su cambio, los únicos por quienes comenzó a preocuparse de forma personal aparte de si mismo, la única familia que tenia, sus únicos amigos… en su mente se vinieron un flashazo de imágenes con ellos y callo en un profundo sueño.

Temari y Kankuro se miraron curiosos, Gaara tenía varios golpes y heridas de gravedad, debían atenderlo rápidamente, se debatían si volver a su aldea o ir a la aliada, realmente lo segundo era la mejor opción por dos razones: estaba mas cerca y la legendaria Tsunade estaba ahí.

- Estarás bien hermano –dijo Temari acariciando el cabello rojo de aquel cuerpo inerte que cargaba el castaño sobre su espalda.

- No te preocupes Temari, Gaara se repondrá.

_**Nunca libre,**_

_**Nunca yo,**_

_**Entonces os nombro: "El imperdonable".**_

**Hospital de la Hoja.**

- ¡VAMOS RAPIDO! ¡QUIERO A TODAS MIS ALUMNAS AQUÍ A MI LADO! –gritaba una rubia de voz firme, la figura mas importante de la aldea oculta en la Hoja.

Pronto un grupo de mujeres jóvenes kunoichis se aceraron comenzado el trabajo que conocían, que habían practicado y al cual ya estaban adecuadas. Una joven de cabello azulado y ojos color perla trabajaba tímidamente sobre el pecho de un hombre que yacía inconsciente sobre la camilla del hospital.

Varias horas mas tarde aquel cuerpo que había sido atendido se encontraba en un cuarto solitario, un hombre pelirrojo reposaba con una tranquilidad sepulcral que podría decirse que estaba muerto. Afuera una mujer rubia de cuatro coletas abrazaba a un hombre castaño que tenia el rostro pintado, los ojos marinos de la mujer se inundaban con sus propias lagrimas y sollozaba sin poder evitarlo, sollozaba aun olvidando todo el entrenamiento que recibió, nadie le había preparado para eso.

- ¿Pero esta segura Tsunade sama? –insistió el castaño.

- Si lo estoy, Gaara esta muerto, su cerebro no responde.

- Pero dijo… que aun respiraba por si mismo, ¿Cómo es posible?

- Su cuerpo mantiene funciones básicas, pero ya no esta ahí, Gaara es un vegetal… creo que lo mas digno para un hombre como el…

- ¡NO! –Grito la rubia girándose a buscar la mirada marrón de la otra rubia mayor- no me interesa si piensa que esta muerto, se que Gaara despertara, quiero que lo sigan atendiendo.

La mayor miro aquellos ojos decididos, entendía bien que se aferraba a la pequeña esperanza de vida sobre un cuerpo ya sin alma, un vegetal que jamás respondería, pero entendió a los hermanos de la Arena, pues ella hubiera dado lo que fuese por tener esa esperanza con sus seres amados.

- Lo tendremos aquí hasta que ustedes decidan darle la muerte, pero como dije ahora solo es un vegetal –sentencio la mujer que dio media vuelta y comenzó su andar.

- ¡espere! –Grito la rubia de cuatro coletas- ¡no quiero a cualquiera cuidándolo, exijo que tenga la mejor atención no me importa cuanto cueste! ¡No me interesa si piensa que esta muerto en vida, quiero que sea atendido por usted misma, que este alguien siempre con el!

- Lo entiendo –dijo la mayor girando su rostro a verlos, miro esos profundos ojos decididos, no perdería la esperanza tan fácilmente- Yo revisare a tu hermano cuando crea necesario, pero pondré a una de mis alumnas a su exclusivo cuidado –con esto ultimo se marcho sin mas.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Capitulo 2: One

_**NARUTO.**_

_**CONDENADOS DE LA SOLEDAD.**_

**_Hola, este song fic se me ocurrió después de escuchar la canción del tercer capitulo, aquí les dejo los links por si quieren escuchar la música al leerlo (solo péguenlo), espero les guste._**

**_(Naruto es de Kisimoto sensei –espero te des cuenta de lo magnifico que es el HinGaa- y las canciones de Metallica. Ninguno me pertenecen, por desgracia u.u.)_**

_Un coordial saludo a las personas que leen los fics que escribo n.n este es una historia de 4 songifcs espero les guste, dejo los links para que puedan escuchar la musica, se los recomiendo, por otra parte aviso a todos que los siguientes dos capitulos los subire lo mas pronto posible en un maximo de 15 dias.**  
**_

_**Dedicado a , -gaa y a cada una de las personas que me han dedicado un review ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**ht tp: / /mx. youtube. com/ watch? v= QlPh1l9slKI & feature = related**_

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!  
**_

_**Capitulo 2: "Uno" ONE.**_

**Hospital de la Hoja, un año y medio después (a la llegada de Gaara)…**

- Gaara… ¿Cuándo te decidirás a despertar? –Pregunto una dulce voz femenina como cada mañana- Mira que pierdes musculatura... vamos se que estas ahí, confió que lo estas y pronto despertaras. ¿Te digo que al fin eligieron Kazekage?... no se como tomes la noticia, pero no te preocupes no eligieron a cualquier persona, es a Temari chan, supongo que te relaja saber que tu aldea esta en buenas manos –Hinata Hyuga hacia lo que cada día al llegar al hospital, encargarse del pelirrojo que le habían asignado hacia ya 13 meses. Sin importarle lo que sus amigas decían la joven Hyuga efectuaba su jornada diaria, pero al llegar lo primero que hacia era revisar al pelirrojo ex Kazekage, abría las cortinas y revisaba la pulcritud de la habitación. Limpiaba con esmero el rostro del hombre y cuidaba su cabello- bien te cepille el cabello, mira que no dejare jamás vuelvas a estar como cuando me asignaron a tu cuidado después de Ino y Sakura… regresare al medio día ¿esta bien? No despiertes si no estoy aquí –sonrió la joven y beso la frente del hombre dormido.

Las primeras alumnas que Tsunade asigno a la tarea de cuidar al Kazekage en coma fue a Ino, luego a Sakura, quienes a pesar de sus cuidados médicos no prestaban el esmero, pues coincidían con su maestra que el joven no despertaría. Temari muchas veces se quejo de la condición de su hermano (ella lo visitaba cada quince días) y no por que se encontrara sucio, pero si se mostraba descuidado y muy solo. Pero después de dos meses, ella recibió una agradable sorpresa.

_**Flash Back.**_

- Kankuro no quiero entrar y encontrarme a Gaara con el cabello desordenado y en esa habitación oscura, ¿Qué les costara mucho abrir aunque fuese la cortina? –su hermano no contestaba, solo escuchaba las quejas de siempre con su hermana- no me importa lo que diga Tsunade si quiere que allá paz entre la Arena y la Hoja, que siga intentando curar a Gaara.

- Aun lo hace, según los informes y confirmaciones del ninja que cuida a Gaara, además de lo que me dijo Naruto quien viene a visitarlo casi seguido la Hokage aun hace sus esfuerzos por saber si Gaara puede responder al los diferentes tratamientos, eso no le discutas, pero te apoyo de que lo tienen descuidado.

- No importa, hoy si le cepillare el cabello a Gaara, y le pondré flores en la habitación… solo quiero que regrese nuestro hermano –la rubia tallo sus ojos tratando de evitar salieran las lagrimas que se a galoparon.

Cuando ambos hermanos estaban frente a la puerta de aquella habitación donde se encontraba su familia, su hermano menor que en algún momento habían abandonado y al recuperarlo prometieron no dejarlo solo jamás aun cuando el estaba en la desesperanza de no seguir con vida. Ellos aun esperaban que el pelirrojo despertara, no importaba cuanto dijeran que no seria así.

Abrieron la puerta con lentitud, pero al hacerlo no podían creer lo que veían, la pieza se encontraba el triple de impecable que antes, las ventanas abiertas, varios jarrones con flores le daban vida, incluso una pequeña plata en su maceta. Junto a Gaara una joven de cabellos oscuros se encontraba sentada leyéndole en voz alta, levanto la vista al terminar un párrafo y sus ojos blancos se posaron en los hermanos Sabaku para después sonreírles dulcemente y levantarse a recibirlos.

- Buenas tardes –Había caminado hasta ellos y al quedar a una prudente distancia se inclino levemente- ahora yo me encargo del Kazekage, espero no molestarles –los hermanos miraron todo, eso era lo que esperaban para su hermano, alguien que no lo tomara como un vegetal, los dos sonrieron, conocían a la chica Hyuga de un par de misiones, la mayor era quien mas había tratado con ella, le tenia confianza y la consideraba una amiga aunque no tan cercana.

- Gracias Hinata chan, en verdad nos molestábamos mucho que nadie fuera capaz de tomar a Gaara como una persona viva –dijo la rubia.

- Si, en verdad es un ambiente agradable, cualquiera querría despertar –afirmo Kankuro.

- Gracias, yo espero que el Kazekage sama despierte pronto, lo e revisado con mi Byakugan y su chakra sigue en movimiento, para mi esta con vida y me esmerare a que despierte –entonces la joven se sorprendió al sentir el abrazo de la Sabaku mayor.

- ¡Gracias! –dijo emocionada, mas por que ella sentía ya desfallecer su esperanza, y las palabras de Hinata habían llegado en un momento crucial de su debilidad. Hinata correspondió el abrazo después de la impresión.

- No te preocupes Temari chan –La aludida se separo un poco sonrojada, pero la mirada comprensiva de Hinata le relajo- yo se que tuviste problemas con mis compañeras en medicina, pero no te apures yo estaré al pendiente de Gaara sama.

- Hinata san –aludió Kankuro sonriendo- no le llames Gaara sama, dile solo por su nombre, te aseguro estará mas cómodo.

- ¿oh? Esta bien –la joven sonrió- y no me diga Hinata san, solo llámeme Hinata.

- Entonces igual tu Hinata chan –contesto el castaño, para después acercarse a su hermano, tomando asiento donde hacia unos momentos estuvo Hinata.

La morena estaba feliz de ver a los hermanos Sabaku mas tranquilos, realmente ella había pedido le asignaran a Gaara pues realmente la que seguía era Tenten, pero al ver la desesperación y enfado de Temari en una discusión con Tsunade sobre ese tema, ella sintió empatía con lo que sufrían, lo medito largo tiempo descubriendo que realmente encargarse del Kazekage no era molestia ni algo que perturbara su tiempo, tenia mucho tiempo libre además sus estudios los podría hacer mientras acompañaba al pelirrojo y se ofreció con la Hokage para ese trabajo, esta feliz de no tener que obligar a su tercera alumna a hacerlo accedió rápidamente.

- Me retiro, querrán estar a solas con el, volveré mañana temprano –indico la morena.

- Gracias –dijo de nuevo Temari, Hinata se sonrojo y se marcho.

Para la siguiente visita prefirieron llegar de sorpresa pues desconfiaban un poco (debido a las experiencias) que lo de Hinata fuera solo momentáneo y que al paso de los días fuese descuidada. Para su sorpresa al llegar encontraron a la joven Hyuga arreglando el cuerpo inerte de Gaara, era muy temprano por la mañana, Temari se acerco rápidamente al notar que su hermano estaba recién bañado.

- Temari chan, Kankuro kun, no sabia que vendrían hoy –ella sonrió tranquilamente- si me hubieran avisado no abría demorado tanto en bañar a Gaara kun –la joven siguió con su labor de untar crema en el cuerpo níveo, además cepillar sus cabellos y ponerle un poco de pomada en los labios.

- Hinata chan, no lo tomes a mal, pero creo que a Gaara no le gustaría eso –indico Kankuro.

- Si eso creo yo –indico la joven sonriendo- pero como su cuerpo esta dormido, el no puede eliminar toxinas, ni beber suficiente liquido, si no quiero que su piel se agriete debo hacerlo.

- Gracias Hinata –Temari se encogía de corazón, realmente esa mujer se esmeraba en cuidar a su hermano- pero… ¿Por qué lo haces?, no es que seamos mal agradecidos, pero…

- Mi madre… -Hinata entristeció un momento, pero luego se calmo y miro a los hermanos de la arena una vez que terminara con Gaara- ella callo en coma una vez que naciera Hanabi mi hermana menor, nadie la cuidaba como era debido y yo era muy pequeña para hacerlo… al final decidieron darle la muerte "digna" sin embargo permitieron que su cuerpo se demacrara… ella era una mujer muy bella y la descuidaron tanto que… entiendo un poco lo que sufren, y no me molesta encargarme de su hermano. Bueno, debo retirarme a mis otros deberes en el hospital, compromiso.

Durante trece meses Hinata no a disminuido su esmero en los cuidados del joven pelirrojo, a pesar de cualquier burla o comentario desalentador de sus amigas, muchas veces se vio siendo paño de lagrimas de Temari además le reforzaba el animo de que algún día el despertaría.

Pero para la mujer de 20 años también ese pelirrojo se volvió importante en su vida, evoco en el y su sueño toda su fuerza, soñaba que el la alentaba en sus tristezas, que era su amigo, ¿Por qué?, por la soledad que el destino le preparo, por las perdidas que la vida le hizo sufrir.

_**Fin flash back. **_

- ¡Volví Gaara kun! –dijo entusiasmada la joven, acercándose al cuerpo del pelirrojo, el viento soplo una dulce brisa trayendo el olor de las flores en primavera- espero pronto despiertes para poder salir al campo… se que te preocupaste por que no vine por dos días… pero fue una misión rápida, Akamaru me cuido, algunas veces quisiera que despiertes, se que seriamos buenos amigos. Naruto kun me platica tanto de las cosas que sabe de ti, sabes que en pocas semanas será nombrado Hokage, esta feliz vendrán tus hermanos muy pronto, ellos también me platican mucho de tu vida, pero quiero que me hables tu, jamás lo has hecho… por eso debes despertar –dijo en reprimenda, agacho un poco la mirada de tristeza- te mostrare todo de lo que te platico, iremos a un día de campo a ese claro con flores que compartía con el, y se que le agradaras a Akamaru… es un perro tan lindo, quisiera entenderlo como lo hacia Kiba… no te preocupes no me pondré triste –la morena sonrió al inerte cuerpo, para luego comenzar a leer- estudiare mas, se que encontrare una solución para tu problema.

**Días después…**

- Su cerebro tiene un daño irreparable Temari, ya a pasado mucho tiempo y no despierta… estoy segura que no lo ara –sentencio la Hokage, ante la atónita mirada de los hermanos de la Arena y Hinata Hyuga.

- No me resigno aun –dijo la mujer de cuatro coletas, volteo a ver a su hermano menor, después al de en medio y finalmente a Hinata, en esos dos últimos había encontrando la mirada de aprobación, la fuerza para seguir luchando por la vida del pelirrojo.

- Esta bien Temari, entiendo que desees mantener la esperanza, pero tarde o temprano esta morirá al igual que Gaara, como te mencione su cerebro no reacciona, por mas estudios y tratamientos, su mente esta muerta –Temari rompió en llanto cuando la mayor salió de la habitación.

_**No puedo recordar nada,**_

_**No puedo decir si esto es realidad o sueño,**_

_**En mi interior me siento para gritar,**_

_**Es terrible este silencio me detiene.**_

- _**"¿Quisiera saber donde estoy? Escucho sus voces… pero ellos no me escuchan a mi, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero en esta oscuridad es algo eterno… De nuevo mi hermana mayor esta llorando y es por mi, ¡Estúpida Tsunade! ¡ESTOY VIVO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO COMUNICARME?!**_" –Gaara gritaba internamente, solo había oscuridad a su alrededor- "_**¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no lo descubren?... ¡AYUDENME! ¡ESTOY VIVO!... ¿Por qué no muevo mi cuerpo? ¡EXPLIQUENME POR QUE NO SIENTO CONTROL EN MI CUERPO! ¡TSUNADE ESTOY VIVO!**_"

_**Flash back.**_

Gaara estaba en aquel campo de batalla, esos criminales de rango "S" fueron difíciles de eliminar pero al final pudo hacerlo antes que el grupo de shinobis que lo acompañaban llegaran y arriesgaran su vida, al final eso era lo que menos quería, que sus súbditos arriesgaran su vida si el podía evitarlo lo aria.

Miro al hombre en sus pies, el cabello castaño largo esparcido por la verde hierba, había esmerado tanto su persecución que sin pensarlo llegaron a las faldas del país del Fuego, pero no aminoro el paso y apenas descanso en cuatro días. Una mueca de asco se formo en el pelirrojo al enterarse que ese criminal estaba cerca de su aldea, pero peor fue la sorpresa donde lo habían encontrado… mejor dicho como lo habían encontrado. El sujeto había robado un pequeño de unos 10 años que había tomado como su concubino.

La arena comenzó a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de aquel criminal, estaba aun vivo pero no permitiera que muriese con esa paz. Comenzó lentamente a cortar los miembros de aquel hombre que gritaba lleno de dolor, una sonrisa sádica se formo en el rostro del pelirrojo, aquello le parecía el castigo mas correcto para esa escoria, mas se dedico tango a ello que no se percato del desenfreno de su cuerpo e ignoro los pequeños mareos y vértigos que se formaban en el.

Gaara dejo caer el cuerpo, era un ser sin extremidades, miro a su compañero que había sido el primero en caer, había muerto al llenar su cuerpo con la arena y lo asfixio de forma tan lenta, cuando el seguía batalla con el que mas repulsión le causaba. Al ver el rostro de ese castaño recordaba al pequeño, los ojos de temor, las heridas en su cuerpo y alma, enfureció de nuevo al verlo sonreír a un paso de la muerte, entonces su arena se encargo de estrangular su hombría hasta destrozarla.

- Ya… no… siento… pero tu… jajaja…

- … -El Kazekage lo miro curioso, le molestaba que ya no sintiera dolor, pero era una reacción del cuerpo, su última forma de protección anularse las terminales nerviosas.

- Idiota… caíste sobre mi… jutsu, ahora morirás… en vida e dado a… puntos cerebrales… con exactitud… estarás en… estado vegetal… toda tu vida… a… menos que… se apiaden de… ti y te… maten.

Entonces se percato de aquel malestar, su cuerpo estaba diferente pero fue tan paulatino, además la adrenalina evito que se percatara de ello, sin contar claro que ya tenia algunas heridas. Sintió como su cuerpo perdía toda energía, sus extremidades temblaban. Entonces su cuerpo se desvaneció, cerro los ojos a espera de un impacto que jamás llego pues dos fuertes brazos lo rodearon, con pesadez abrió los ojos, y al enfocar su vista no evito sonreír. Sus hermanos, le era tan agradable al menos verlos, no sabia que le pasaría pero que estuvieran con el lo hacia sentir dichoso.

- …Los quiero… -dijo con resignación sabiéndose eran sus ultimas palabras decidió dedicárselas a las primeras personas que se atrevieron a darle una oportunidad, que se atrevieron a estar con el en su cambio, los únicos por quienes comenzó a preocuparse de forma personal aparte de si mismo, la única familia que tenia, sus únicos amigos… en su mente se vinieron un flashazo de imágenes con ellos y callo en un profundo sueño.

_**Fin Flash back. **_

- "_**¡Tsunade deja de decir que estoy muerto y que no siento! ¡¿Por qué puedo escucharlos y ustedes a mi no?! ¡Temari no llores mas!... ¡LARGENSE TODOS, LARGENSE DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡HINATA HAS QUE SE CALLEN!, ¡HINATA!... ayuda**_" –la voz de Gaara… siquiera sabia si fuese su voz, no entendía, no sabia, no sentía, se volvería loco si no fuese por ella… también perdería la razón y la esperanza.

_**Ahora que la guerra se ha comunicado conmigo,**_

_**Me despierto, no puedo ver,**_

_**¿Que no hay nada mas para mi?,**_

_**Nada es real pero ahora duele,**_

**16 Meses antes (Al llegar Gaara)…**

Escuchaba voces, pero no lograba distinguir lo que decían, trato de moverse pero no pudo, quiso abrir sus ojos mas todo era oscuridad. Paso largo tiempo había quedado quieto, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no sentía su cuerpo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaba volviéndose loco al gritar y no ser escuchado, al tratar de abrir los ojos y solo encontrarse en la oscuridad, de buscar sus brazos y piernas y solo saberse en la nada.

- "_**No puedo moverme… ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡AYUDA! ¡TEMARI! ¡KANKURO!... ¡NARUTO! ¿DÓNDE ESTOY?... ¡MALIDCIÓN!... no veo nada, ¿Qué sucede? **_–clamaba Gaara con dolor.

Primero intento gritar, luchar, pero nada cambiaba su situación, estaba en la oscuridad. Entonces se rindió a seguir gritando, al intentar moverse, y comparado al antaño, el que una vez se sintió vivo con el sufrimiento y muerte de otros, el se sabia en este mundo por los pequeños espasmos de dolor que producían a su cuerpo.

Se suponía en un hospital, reconocía a la Hokage, reconocía a Sakura, y los chillidos de Naruto que iba seguido. Pero el se encontraba sumido en esa oscuridad sin poder contestar, sin poder moverse, solo deseaba cumplir los que todos indicaban que estaba, solo quería… Morir.

- "_**No se diferenciar si estoy vivo o soñando… muerto o recordando… ¿Cómo puedo decir que es un sueño y que es real?… cuando ni siquiera puedo ver cuando estoy dormido o estoy despierto... ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Es a lo que llaman infierno?... ayúdenme por favor**_" –mustio agotado el Kazekage.

_**Contén mi respiración mientras deseo la muerte,**_

_**Oh por favor Dios, despiértame.**_

**3 meses después (A la llegada de Gaara)…**

- Gaara sama… ahora me encargare yo de usted. Soy Hinata Hyuga.

Esa dulce voz lo perturbo ya que era cálida, suave, tranquilizadora; le hablaba como si supiera que la estaba escuchando… sentía como algo cálido le tocaba, era agradable esa sensación, lo relajaba.

- "_**¡oh, Dios!... si existes… haz que me oigan… Nadie me escucha, no pueden oírme. ¡Tienen que escucharme! ¡No puedo estar así mucho tiempo! ¡Estoy perdiendo la razón! ¡Escúchame!**_

Al pasar los días Gaara comenzó a sentir cambios debido a la presencia de Hinata, ella administraba secretamente chakra en el cuerpo impávido del pelirrojo, por alguna razón el lo sentía pero seguía sin poder moverse o comunicarse. Además ella le hablaba y eso le ayudaba a recuperar su razón.

- Gaara kun, tus hermanos me han dado permiso de llamarte así… pero si te molesta despierta y dime que no lo haga –la joven no lo hacia con burla, su tono de voz era mas una especie de provocación para que desertara- se que estas ahí, se que me escuchas

- "_**No me molesta que me llames Gaara kun… me gusta que me tengas esa confianza, gracias por el chakra Hinata, gracias por regresarme las esperanzas**_"

- Mmm, hoy es un lindo día, hace sol, pero también tiene suave brisa. Cuando despiertes te llevare al bosque, te mostrare el lugar secreto que compartía con Kiba… el era mi mejor amigo y también mi novio –su voz tembló y lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- mucho tiempo creí estar enamorada de Naruto kun, pero la verdad solo era admiración… yo amaba a Kiba, pero… creo que el destino no desea que sea feliz, por que se lo llevo.

- "_**Quisiera irme también, por que se que no estoy muerto, pero tampoco vivo… quisiera morir o vivir pero no estar en este limbo… no llores Hinata, tu voz me entristece**_"

- … pero no es momento de hablar de mis problemas, suficientes con los tuyos. Hoy vino Naruto kun, me alegra que el también me apoye respecto a que solo duermes… yo se que puedes escucharme tu chakra sigue en movimiento constante… se que tu cuerpo responde a los estímulos, si fuera como dice Tsunade sama, no lo aria, no se movería con fluidez… mi hermano Neiji vino a verte el otro día, no te lo mencione por que no quiero te sientas exhibido, pero me ha dicho lo mismo que opinó yo, creemos que algunos puntos delicados de tu cerebro han sido tocados… buscaremos la forma d ayudarte no importa cuanto cueste.

- "_**No se si es mejor la desesperanza de Tsunade o tu esperanza… ambas son dolorosas, amabas pueden equivocarse, solo mátenme… así no existirá el sufrimiento**_"

- ¡No te rindas Gaara! Mientras exista vida en tu cuerpo no vamos a rendirnos… hoy debo irme, no cuentes los días o te volverás loco. Mejor concéntrate en buscar la forma de salir de tu mente… Gaara kun, cuando venga te platicare muchas cosas para que no te sientas en el vacio.

- "_**¿Cómo demonios sabes que estaba en desesperanza?... me tocabas en ese momento, ¿acaso te llegan ecos de mis pensamientos?... estoy vivo entonces o seré un fantasma… no, te siento… sigo vivo. Cuando estuvieron las otras personas cuidándome jamás me hablaban, casi no me tocaban, estaba perdiendo la razón, pero Hinata me hace distraerme, incluso imaginar… estoy vivo… ¡HINATA AYUDAME!**_"

_**De vuelta en el útero, es demasiado real,**_

_**En estas maquinas la vida que debería sentir,**_

_**Pero no puedo mirar adelante para revelar,**_

_**Cuanto tiempo más viviré.**_

- "_**¿Hinata donde estas? ¿Me has abandonado?, ¿Hinata por que no escucho mas tu voz? ¿Por qué no siento tu tacto?**_" –Gaara no sabia que la joven se había marchando a una misión urgente sin quiera el tiempo de avisarle a su paciente- "_**Me mentiste**_".

A los días la joven morena regreso y antes de volver a su hogar fue al hospital, estaba agotada pero debía decirle que ya estaría de vuelta con el. Al entrar a la habitación se entristeció de volverla a ver sombría, no habían quitado las flores muertas, al menos la planta que tenía si le habían puesto agua. Gaara por su parte estaba descuidado en la piel y labios, sintió un poco de ira pero decidió guardarlo.

- Eh vuelto Gaara kun –dijo sujetando su mano, al tiempo que también acariciaba su rostro y cabellos.

- "_**Desapareces y me hundes en el silencio, para volver y solo decirme eso**_" –mustio enfadado.

- Gaara kun, ¿estas enfadado?... debe ser el cansancio de la misión, sentí que estabas enfadado.

- "_**¡Por su puesto que estoy enfadado! ¡Me has dejado abandonado!**_"

- ¡Oh dios! Debo estar alucinando… escucho una voz… no puede ser, pero no has movido los labios… esa no puede ser tu voz… -Hinata asustada se levanta de golpe cortando el contacto con el joven de cabellos rojos- Gaara kun fui de misión y le pedí a Sakura chan que te avisara… debo volver a casa, estoy alucinando… pero es un poco parecida a la voz que conocí en los exámenes chunnin… solo mas gruesa… no, no, no, estoy cansada, volveré mañana.

- "_**Hinata… ¿puedes escucharme?... tal vez porque has compartido demasiado chakra conmigo… si es así, eres mi esperanza Hinata… debo concentrarme, en canalizar mensajes por medio de mi energía… ¡Hinata ayúdame!**_"

Al pasar unos pocos días, Hinata se dio cuenta que no estaba loca, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera decir pues eso no era normal y la tomarían como desequilibrada solo consiguiendo que la separasen del pelirrojo, pero escuchaba como un eco la voz de Gaara además su cuerpo emitía emociones, cuando ella lo tocaba sabia si estaba inquieto, triste, enojado, o tranquilo.

- Gaara kun pondré de mi parte, pero tu también hazlo esfuérzate para concentrar tu voz en el chakra, yo seguiré trasmitiéndote mas. Te salvare Gaara kun –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pelirrojo y depositaba un beso en su frente.

- "_**Hinata… jamás te alejes, no me dejes solo, es oscuro y silencioso, necesito tu ayuda**_"

- No me iré Gaara, no lo are. Sera como volver a nacer Gaara, te sacare… te traeré a la vida de nuevo.

_**Alimentado a través del tubo que se clava en mi,**_

_**Justo como una novela de tiempos de guerra,**_

_**Atado a maquinas que me hacen vivir,**_

_**Corta esta vida de mí.**_

_**Contén mi respiración mientras deseo la muerte,**_

_**¡Oh por favor Dios, despiértame!**_

**18 meses después…**

- "_**Hinata… ¿te has ido de nuevo a misión?... Hinata ¿Dónde estas?... ¿te necesito?... si no estas aquí no me siento vivo. A tu lado es donde creo volver a la realidad, Hinata… ¡AYUDAME!... Estoy en la desesperanza sin ti... No puedo vivir así por siempre… no puedo, ¡por favor ayúdame! **_"

La heredera de los Hyuga tenia mas de una semana sin ir, no había vuelvo a ausentarse tanto, desde la primera vez que presintió el enfado del ex Kazekage. No sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo pasaba, pero la joven que le daba tranquilidad, la única persona que concretaba estaba vivo no aparecía.

Entonces cuando mas abatido se encontraba, cuando odiaba a Hinata por esperanzarlo y abandonarlo, sintió su aroma remover sus sentidos, espero escucharla pero no emitió sonido, sin embargo la calidez de sus manos no paso desapercibida le tomo una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro y cabello, además había posado su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

- "_**Hinata…**_" –estaba a poco de correrla por su enfado, mas sintió como algo húmedo mojaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, la enorme tristeza que embriagaba a la mujer, guardo silencio esperando a escuchar su dulce voz.

- … disculpa haberte descuidado –aquello molesto a Gaara, si se había sentido abandonado, pero tampoco le pasaba desapercibida la desesperación en la voz de Hinata.

- "_**Dime que te sucedió… Hinata**_". –Trataba de mandar ese mensaje concentrado en su chakra, necesitaba que ella le confinase lo que le atormentaba.

- Gaara kun… ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en dejarme sola? –las lagrimas se hicieron mas fluidas y ella hundió mas su rostro sobre la carne del pelirrojo, se aferro mas al cuerpo inherente que la escuchaba- Primero a mi madre me la arrebato cuando era tan pequeña… que apenas ni tengo su recuerdo en mi mente se fue cuando mas la necesitaba, siquiera me dijeron la razón de su muerte y hasta hace poco que la descubrí… después mi segunda madre la que concibió a mi hermana pequeña, la mujer que me quiso como su hija, la madre que recuerdo de dulces sonrisas y al nacer mi hermana pequeña callo en coma debido a la negligencia del clan por no querer llevarla a que tuviera un parto en el hospital… a mi adorado Kiba que murió extrañamente en una misión y nadie pudo darme una verdadera razón de su muerte, "murió como un héroe" eso me dijeron pero no lo creo y sospecho que sucedió –llora con mas fuerza ante el recuerdo del castaño-… y por ultimo a mi hermano Neiji… asesinado por seres que tienen la necesidad de controlar el destino del cual se había negado, los maldigo. –el llanto tenuemente oprimido se rompe en una cascada de fluidas emociones.

Sin darse cuenta Hinata se quedo dormido sobre el pelirrojo, aquel calor la hizo sentir extrañamente reconfortada. Abrió los ojos encontrándose en un mundo sumado de oscuridad, siquiera podía verse a si misma, aquello realmente le aterro.

- "_¿Dónde estoy?... ¿es un sueño? Mejor dicho es una pesadilla… que terrible oscuridad, quiero despertar_" –mustiaba la joven sin saber si era en voz alta o en sus pensamientos, aquella oscuridad profunda confundiría a cualquiera.

- "_**¿Qué es esa voz?... ¿hay alguien ahí?... no es una estupidez, ¿Cómo puede existir alguien aquí?**_" –una voz profunda y sensualmente ronca rompió aquel silencio como la voz femenina- "_**Mente por favor mantente en cordura, realmente me vas a trastornar mas… es patético hablar con uno mismo, quisiera que al menos el Shukaku estuviera aquí así podría al menos platicar con alguien**_"

- "_Emm… ¿Gaara kun eres tu?_" –aquella dulce voz rompió de nuevo el silencio.

- "_**Mmmm… esto es complicado, ¿Hinata me esta hablando? O ¿yo divagando?**_"

- "_¡Gaara kun!... esto es muy oscuro, ¡realmente es tenebroso! ¿Eres tú? ¿O estoy soñando?_" –algo en el interior del exportador del Biju se removió.

- "_**¿Hinata?... ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ESTAS AQUÍ EN MENTE?! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te a pasado algo?**_" –la voz sonaba preocupada.

- "_… ¿Es tu mente?... ¿aquí te encuentras encerrado?... ¡oh por Dios!_" –la joven entonces callo en cuenta de por que el hombre emanaba tanto sufrimiento, estaba encerado en la nada, en el silencio, en la oscuridad, sin saber si eran pensamientos o podía ser escuchado. Y ella comenzó a llorar, de forma lastimera se desahogaba de su desdicha, la desdicha de Gaara, la desdicha de sus destinos.

- "_**Hinata no llores… encontrare la forma de sacarte de aquí, no permitiré que te encierres en este vacio… no llores, me lastima tu llanto**_"

- "_Gaara kun… has sufrido tanto, este lugar es horrible, entiendo por que estas triste y enojado, debo sacarte de este horrible lugar_" –mustiaba desesperada aun en llanto.

- "_**Tu llanto me acarrea mas sufrimiento, no lo hagas**_" –la voz sonaba tranquilizante e impávida- "_**Me hace daño a como escuchar a Temari… Hinata tu eres quien hace no pierda la razón entre estas sombras… Pedí tanto ayuda, entonces llegaste tu como un invisible halo de esperanza**_" –la voz sonaba tan presionada, llena de tristeza y desolación, que el llano de la joven se silencio- "_**En mi interior gritaba, pero nadie me prestaba atención. Si pudiera mover mis brazos me hubiera matado. Si tuviese el poder sobre mis piernas saldría corriendo. Si obtuviera voz podría hablar y ser una clase de compañía para mi mismo… podrían escuchar mis gritos pidiendo ayuda… ayuda que nadie me brindo hasta que tu llegaste… perdía la razón cuando sentí tu calor, cuando sentí tu chakra que me lleno de emociones, cuando tu energía se convirtió en mi poca unión a este mundo, pues gracias a ella logre sentir un poco el roce del viento sobre mi piel, algunos olores, la textura de tus caricias… tu voz me hace mantenerme esperanzado, me hace viajar a recónditos lugares, imagino y sueño dentro mi propia pesadilla**_"

- "_Gaara kun… yo, no se… ¡no te preocupes! No me rendiré, a pesar que me siento abatida, mi meta será salvar tu vida… me dedicare a eso, y no te abandonare_" –mustio la joven con firmeza.

- "_**Gracias Hinata…chan, pero si es muy largo el tiempo, por favor mátame… yo**_"

- "_Estoy cerca… _"

- "_**¿Cómo?... ¿a que te refieres?**_" –Gaara no podía entender muy bien, estaba confundido.

- "_Estoy cerca de la respuesta… logre atravesar el cerebro humano sin dañarlo, eso era lo que estudiábamos mi hermano y yo… y honestamente Gaara no permitiré que el sacrificio de mi hermano termine con matarte, pues el también se esforzó planeando y creando esa técnica para recatarte de tu vacio_" –la mujer sonaba ahora decidida, demasiado como jamás se le hubiese escuchado.

- "_**¿Neiji te ayudo?... ¿De que murió?**_" –menciono conmocionado ante la revelación.

- "_El clan_" –mustio a lo bajo, pero la ira en su voz no pasaba inadvertida- "_La técnica que creamos… logra borrar el sello maldito que mi familia usa sobre la familia secundaria, sobre esas personas que son nuestra misma sangre, que usan como esclavos sin importar si son nuestros tíos, primos o hermanos… logre descifrar los puntos para quitarla… lo aplique en Neiji, pero por mi hermana que practicaba el sello lo descubrió al intentarlo usar sobre el, entonces buscaron en su cuerpo descubriendo que no lo tenia… mi padre lo enfrento matándolo_" –Gaara se mantenía impávido, solo escuchaba a la mujer, y notaba su voz llena de rencor- "_Debo apurarme en salvarte, tal vez pronto intenten sellarme a mi… o se den cuenta que puedo romper el sello y quieran matarme, te salvare Gaara lo prometo por mis seres mas amados que lo are_"

- "_**Y yo te salvare a ti Hinata chan… ¡DESPIERTA!**_"

Hinata se levanto sobresaltada, por unos segundos dudo de que aquello fuera real, miro al joven descansando a su lado, tenia deseos de sacudirlo y hacerlo despertar. Acaricio los cabellos rojos y entonces se dio cuenta que en los delgados labios se había formado una sonrisa, no era una voluntaria mas fuese como la de los bebes cuando se sienten comdos.

- Te sacare de ahí Gaara kun.

_**Ahora que el mundo se ha ido, yo soy el único,**_

_**Oh por favor Dios ayúdame a contener,**_

_**Mi respiración mientras deseo la muerte,**_

_**Oh por favor Dios ayúdame.**_

**Un mes después…**

- Sigue sin existir una respuesta a nada de lo que se le aplica, creo que deberíamos darle la dignificación de la muerte, un hombre como el debe estar revolcándose donde quiera que este por encontrar su cuerpo en esta situación –Tsunade dictaba aquello ante la atónita mirada de Hinata, pero aquello fuese lo sorpresivo, ahora Temari ni Kankuro lloraban, asentían con pesar, pero ¡estaban aceptando matarlo!- no se preocupen –continuo la Quinta después de unos minutos- aun cuando sea un vegetal, no será doloroso, le aplicaremos una inyección que… ara todo el trabajo de una forma rápida, eficaz e indolora.

- Gracias Tsunade sama –dijo con un hilo de voz Temari.

- Y ¿para cuando quisieran…? –Hinata observaba atónita a su maestra, estaba en Shock sujetando la mano de Gaara sintiendo la confusión de este.

- Que le parece mañana… avisaremos a Naruto –dijo tristemente Kankuro.

- Claro, los entiendo, no se preocupen mañana por la tarde todo estará listo –la rubia mayor puso una mano sobre el hombro de Temari- es lo mejor, suficiente a pasado ya.

- N… no –susurro Hinata, nadie alcanzo a escucharla, movía vehemente su cabeza, Sakura que estaba presente y hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen la noto.

- ¿Qué te sucede Hinata chan? –se acerco la pelirosa.

- ¡NO PUEDEN MATARLO! –Grito con sus emociones ya exaltadas- ¡esta vivo! ¡E hablado con el! ¡Puedo salvarlo!

- ¡BASTA HINATA! –y entonces solo fue posible escuchar el impacto de la mano de Haruno golpear la mejilla de Hinata- ¡Te has hecho dependiente de Gaara! ¡Se que has sufrido mucho, pero no puedes tener como objetivo salvarlo! ¡Piensa en su familia! ¡Piensa en Temari chan! –Hinata se encontraba con la cabeza abajo, su mano sujeto con mas fuerza la de Gaara que no la soltaba con nada.

- ¿Ahora si te importa lo que piense Temari chan?... ¿Pero se han preguntado que piensa Gaara?... ¡SI FUERAN TAN BUENAS MEDICOS LO HABRIAN ESCUCHADO COMO YO!

Y sin decir más la joven abandono la habitación, no se dio cuenta cuanto se alejo, termino en el campo de entrenamiento en donde paso gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia, donde paso los momentos mas felices con sus verdaderos amigos, donde encontró a una tercera madre, a un hermano mayor y el verdadero amor. Se introdujo mas entre los frondosos arboles y se percato de una presencia…

Paso largo tiempo dentro del campo de entrenamiento junto a ella el único amigo que aun le quedaba el estoico chico de los insectos parecía no mirarla con sus ojos ocultos tras las gafas.

- Yo te creo Hinata –sentencio tras varios minutos de silencio, la morena levanto la mirada encarándolo y sonriendo con suma alegría.

- ¿De verdad? –Se atrevió a decir un poco temerosa- ¿Aunque no tenga una explicación?

- Te creo Hinata, además si tiene una explicación… el clan Aburame maneja insectos a través de su chakra. Nos comunicamos con ellos por mensajes enviados por nuestra energía… tu dices haber suministrado en el Kazekage de tu chakra cuando veías que se perturbaba su flujo, es posible que esa energía fuese el medio que inconscientemente utilizo para comunicarse. Tu energía de alguna forma se funciono a la de el y por eso transmite mensajes que tu entiendes.

- Shino kun… ayúdame por favor –lo sujeto del abrigo buscando sus ojos tras las gafas, sus delicadas manos se aferraron a las ropas del Aburame, las lagrimas inundaron los ojos de la morena, entonces el asintió-… vamos a donde Naruto.

Ambos amigos se dirigieron al puesto de rammen donde seguro encontraban al ninja rubio, al llegar ahí los gritos del futuro Hokage les daban la razón a su intuición. Se adentraron al local y se sentaron junto al chico, uno a lado del otro, después de un par de minutos y que Naruto acabara su plato de rammen, salieron del local. Hinata parecía hablar de algo muy apasionadamente y Shino solo asentía (no se le veía mover la boca), Naruto se había detenido, se cruzo de brazos y procesaba la información. Lagrimas corrieron por los ojos níveos, y entonces…

- ¡¿VAN A MATARLO?! –Se exalto el rubio.

_**Oscuridad, encarcelándome,**_

_**Todo lo que veo, horror absoluto,**_

_**No puedo vivir, no puedo morir,**_

_**Atrapado en mi mismo,**_

_**El cuerpo la celda que me retiene.**_

Al día siguiente, como a medio día Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, recordaba la plática de Hinata y por la noche los hermanos de Gaara lo habían visitado para darle el aviso, fue difícil, pero deicidio ir a despedirse de su amigo. Se adentro a la habitación de Gaara encontrándola de alguna forma lúgubre, de nuevo las flores muertas no habían sido cambiadas y las cortinas no fueron abiertas, se notaba demasiado la diferencia a cuando estaba o no Hinata a cargo de su amigo. Miro con mas atención la estancia encontrándose con su adorada pelirosa sentada a un lado del joven leyendo un libro de neurología.

- Sakura chan –menciono el rubio sacando de su lectura a la mencionada.

- Hola Naruto, supongo vienes a despedirte de Gaara –el solo asintió, pero internamente se molesto un poco al ver con la naturalizad que lo decía.

- ¿En verdad no hay otra forma? –dijo acercándose hasta el pie de la cama, mirando el cuerpo yaciente de su amigo.

- No, e leído mucho desde ayer que Hinata hizo un escándalo. Nunca lo pensé de una persona como ella, siempre tan seria… pero bueno supongo que la muerte de Kiba y Neiji le han hecho que enfoque todos sus sentimientos y frustraciones en salvar a Gaara… fue muy cómodo para nosotros que ella se dedicara a cuidarlo y pues no nos percatamos de que se había obsesionado con el.

- No creo que Hinata este obsesionada con el, realmente le aprecia.

- ¡Por favor Naruto! ¿Cómo puedes apreciar a una persona que no conoces? –replico la pelirosa.

- Sakura chan me gustaría quedarme unos minutos a solas con Gaara, ¿puedo? –dijo el rubio de manera tranquila.

- Claro, solo no permitas que entre Hinata no es bueno para ella y menos para la familia de Gaara.

- Esta bien –dijo el rubio, cuando vio la silueta de la mujer de ojos jade marcharse.

- Hinata te aprecia demasiado Gaara… como yo… y se conocen tan poco, igual que nosotros… yo creo que si puedes querer a una persona en poco tiempo, aunque le conozcas muy poco, si todos pudiéramos querer así a la gente no existirá dolor ni violencia… admiro la determinación de Hinata hacia ti, valorarla mucho… amigo.

Cuando la tarde se hizo profunda, a pocas horas de caer la noche, la pequeña familia Sabaku, junto con Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura se encontraban en el hospital, miraron el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo, los hermanos pasaron toda la tarde con el, hablándole, acariciándole y llenándole de los besos que jamás recibió en su lucidez.

Los minutos fueron silenciosos y la mirada de la aun Hokage era muy minuciosa sobre el cuerpo. Sakura se acerco con la inyección que se le aplicaría pero esta la rechazo confundiendo a todos los presentes, mas guardaron silencio.

- Este no es Gaara –sentencio la quinta.

- ¿Pero Tsunade sama? –gritaron al unisonó Shizune y Sakura, al ver a la rubia golpear el cuerpo inactivo ante la mirada atónita de los hermanos de la Arena, que observaron primero como Gaara se transformo en Naruto y después este desapareció en una nube de humo.

Inmediatamente la alarma fue dada, se percataron de la ausencia de algunos shinobis, pero el objetivo principal era Hinata Hyuga quien por parte del clan también era buscada (ya que ante la acción la habían dictado como deshonrosa para ellos). Un ninja había dado la alerta de haberlos visto a las faldas de la aldea. Hanabi, Hiashi, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune y los hermanos de la Arena se dirigieron hacia donde los Hyuga visualizaban a Hinata a una considerable distancia. Varios guardias también se dirigían hacia allí para detener a la morena, pero todos fueron detenidos. Los antes mencionados (principales) no daban cabida, Hinata estaba rodeada a una considerable distancia por: Shino, Naruto, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sai y finalmente Akamaru.

_**Flash Back.**_

Naruto había quedado impactado ante lo que Hinata y Shino le dijeron, sabia que Tsunade y sus alumnas eran las mejores médicos, pero había la posibilidad de equivocarse y además Shino confirmaba de que era posible aquello que Hinata le dijo.

- "_Te ayudare Hinata… pero seguro nos envían a varios ANBU… hablare con algunos de los chicos_"

Naruto se dirigió primero a donde Rock Lee y Tenten, que se encontraban en un entrenamiento, les explico lo dicho por Hinata.

- ¿Estas seguro Naruto? –confirmo Lee, sabiendo los riesgos.

- Si no ayudan, solo no vayan a decirle a la vieja –chillo Naruto.

- Te ayudare… Neiji era nuestro amigo y seguro apoyaría a Hinata por que la quería demasiado, además nosotros también le tenemos aprecio y sabemos que no aria nada para lastimar –dijo Tenten.

- Bien, mañana nos veremos a las 10 de la mañana en mi casa –dijo el rubio corriendo en busca de sus demás amigos.

- Tenten, tu no puedes pelear, no creo que desees perder al hijo de Neiji –dijo Lee sujetándole del hombro- Gai sensei y yo te cubrimos por los entrenamientos, pero una batalla…

- Procurare no arriesgarme Lee, estaré ahí mas para apoyar a Hinata… se que la Hokage se enfadara conmigo pues también soy su alumna, pero no importa, creo en ella y Neiji también, ambos se esforzaban por encontrarle la cura a Gaara. Además Sakura siempre es la favorita de Tsunade sama, que Hinata pueda superarla con esto, seria lo mejor para que se diera cuenta que nostras también tenemos talento –El chico vestido de verde solo asintió.

Naruto emprendió una segunda carrera por suerte ahora encontraba al equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, junto con Sai (novio de Ino), rápidamente les explico la situación, Shikamaru lo pensó varios minutos, le pregunto a Ino varias cosas para decidir.

- Yo te apoyo –dijo Chouji- se que Hinata no aria nada para dañarlo, y si Shino confirma que eso es posible, seria cruel dejar que maten a Gaara.

- Si, además la frentona es la favorita de Tsunade (celositas) seria bueno que Hinata les diera una lección –la rubia asintió.

- Conozco a Gaara, salgo con Temari y es una persona noble que a hecho demasiado por su pueblo… que problemático, pero los ayudare.

- ¿Y tu? –pregunto Naruto a su amigo de ya no tan falsa sonrisa.

- Esta bien los ayudare, es mejor que no hacer nada –sonrió.

- Bien los esperare en mi casa a las 10 de la mañana.

Al día siguiente a la llegada de Hinata y Shino, estos se sorprendieron de que sus amigos ya estuvieran ahí, ¡siquiera sabían que hacían ahí!. Naruto les explico por que lo había hecho y la joven morena dio sus argumentos complementados por Shino, pronto Shikamaru ideo un mejor plan del que tenían.

A la hora que Naruto visito el hospital, Tenten e Ino distrajeron a Sakura alejándola del pasillo, fue entonces que entraron Lee y Sai, Shikamaru y Chouji estaban en diferentes puntos por si tenían que distraer a los Sabaku o la Hokage. Dentro de la habitación Naruto hizo un clon de el que se transformo en Gaara, en tanto Lee y Sai lo sujetaban envuelto en mantas para salir por la ventana, en el hospital Shino cubrió su huida hasta llegar a unas cuadras donde Hinata los esperaba sobre Akamaru y se dirigieron a las afueras del bosque, para que nadie notara que se trataba del ex Kazekage usaron un jutsu para hacerlo parecer un niño de la familia Hyuga que dormía.

_**Fin flash back. **_

- ¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí? –grito la quinta, pero ninguno de movió de su lugar (en circulo conforme a Hinata)- ¡Naruto, si continuas con esto tu asenso a Hokage será cancelado!

- ¿De que sirve un Hokage que no puede salvar a su amigo –dicto el rubio.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo Hinata?-pregunto Temari, mirando a Shikamaru con enfado y desaprobación- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenia una valida excusa para hacer esto… problemática pero creíble –contesto el chico de una coleta de cabellos negros- si de igual manera van a matarlo, ¿Por qué no dejarla hacer su esfuerzo?

- ¡Le esta atravesando el cerebro con chakra! –grito Hanabi, quien activo su Byakugan intentando descifrar que hacia su hermana.

- No puede hacer eso ¡lo mataras Hinata! ¡Es muy delicado! –grito Sakura

Aquella comitiva nada pudo hacer, no permitían el acceso a Hinata y no dudaron en golpear a un par de ANBU, la morena se encontraba demasiado concentrada en aquello que hacia con sus manos y su Byakugan, los Hyuga no perdían de vista aquellas acciones.

- ¡Naruto, Ino, Tenten ayúdenme! –grito Hinata e inmediatamente le asistieron.

- ¡Ya lo mato! –grito Hanabi ante la mirada de horror de los presentes, sus ojos mostraron decepción y nadie se atrevió a mover siquiera un musculo. Hinata acaricio el cabello rojo con una sonrisa sobre el rostro, pero realmente en sus caricias estaba drenando de su propio chakra al Sabaku. Temari no lo soporto mas y corrió hacia la Hyuga golpeándola con su puño cerrado alejándola del cuerpo de su hermano menor, estaba llena de ira y nadie se atrevería a detenerla, cuando se acerco a darle otro golpe su brazo estaba inmovilizado por… arena.

_**Campo minado,**_

_**Se ha llevado mi vista,**_

_**Se ha llevado mi voz,**_

_**Se ha llevado mis oídos,**_

_**Se ha llevado mis brazos,**_

_**Se ha llevado mis piernas,**_

_**Se ha llevado mi alma,**_

_**Me dejo con la vida en el infierno.**_

Gaara despertó en el hospital, se encontraba rodeado de sus hermanos y todos aquellos involucrados en salvarlo pero… ella no estaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Gaara con dificultad, después de tanto tiempo sin usar su cuerpo- ¿Dónde… esta?, ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

- Has dormido una semana Gaara, para recuperar tu cuerpo… estas bien hermanito –sonrió complacida Temari, pero algo no cuadraba en aquellos rostros.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –pregunto con un poco mas de fluidez- ¿Dónde esta Hinata?

- Gaara –dijo tristemente Kankuro- por la mañana la encontraron a la entrada de la aldea… Akamaru la llevo hasta ahí, parece que fue atacada… esta inconsciente.

Gaara intento levantarse y exigió lo llevaran a verla, después de pelear accedieron, todos se retiraron, no sin antes decirle que se alegraban que estuviera bien, nadie había sido reprendido, realmente Hinata había estado en lo correcto, Naruto pronto celebraría su ceremonia para acceder a Hokage (que había sido retrasada un par de veces por el concejo), pero la extraña situación de la Hyuga era similar a como habían encontrado a Neiji, por desgracia no había rastros de que hubiese sido un ataque por parte de los Hyuga y en el caso del castaño no se accedió a la autopsia.

El pelirrojo fue llevado por Tenten en una silla de ruedas hasta la habitación de Hinata, en realidad estaba critica, su rostro lleno de hematomas.

- ¿se repondrá? –pregunto Gaara a la castaña que acariciaba el cabello de Hinata con ternura.

- No sabemos, ay que esperar 72 horas a que desinflame su cerebro… o será dictada en coma.

Gaara sujeto la mano de la joven dormida y delicadamente le deposito un beso, al tiempo que canalizaba un poco de su chakra ya recuperado a la mujer.

- "_Si yo pude comunicarme contigo de esta manera, debe también existir la posibilidad a la inversa_".

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Low mans lyric

_**NARUTO.**_

_**CONDENADOS DE LA SOLEDAD.**_

_Hola, este song fic se me ocurrió después de escuchar la canción del tercer capitulo, aquí les dejo los links por si quieren escuchar la música al leerlo (solo péguenlo), espero les guste._

_(Naruto es de Kisimoto sensei –espero te des cuenta de lo magnifico que es el HinGaa- y las canciones pertenecen a Metallica. Ninguno me pertenecen, por desgracia u.u.)_

_¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN EL FIC!!!_

_Lean con cuidado la nota de autora._

ht tp: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= If1va fTxHjw &feature = related

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_

_**Capitulo 3: "**__**Hombre bajo la letra**__**" **__**LOW MAN'S LYRIC**__**.**_

Hinata lentamente abría sus ojos, sentía el dolor en cada rincón de su cuerpo, era tan insoportable que su propio cerebro mandaba toxinas por su sangre para contener el dolor. Con dificultad se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital, la ultima visión que tubo fue estar en el bosque. El dolor se hacia cada segundo mas insoportable y para mantenerla segura pronto su cuerpo la dejaría caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban forcejeando por seguir despierta, perdía lentamente la conciencia cuando observo a alguien frente a ella, un par de ojos aguamarina enmarcados en negro, el cabello rojizo revuelto y una piel pálida manchada…

- Perdóname –menciono con profundidad.

La Hyuga solo sintió que algo ponían entre sus manos, cerró los ojos, pero al volverlos a abrir nadie estaba ahí cerca de ella, así que en su mente se rindió a la inconsciencia, solo recordando y reflejando dentro de si la imagen de los ojos azul mar que la miraban con dolor, con pena… arrepentimiento.

_**Mis ojos buscan realidad,**_

_**Mis dedos buscan mis venas,**_

_**Hay un perro en tus pasos,**_

_**Debe entrar de la lluvia,**_

_**Caigo porque me suelto,**_

_**La red de abajo se ha roto,**_

_**Así que mis ojos buscan realidad,**_

_**Y mis dedos buscan mis venas.**_

Después de cuatro días, al fin Hinata había despertado, el dolor de su magullado cuerpo era más soportable gracias a los diferentes tratamientos, y todos los que la querían daban gracias de que la contusión en su cerebro se hubiese pasado permitiéndole seguir con vida.

Pero la morena se mantuvo estoica después de su despertar, no hablaba era como si fuese un trauma, Tsunade y su equipo de alumnas la mantenían bajo tratamientos y estudios diversos. Cada día daba una falsa sonrisa al grupo de amigos que la visitaba, algunos almorzaban o comían con ella, incluso las chicas se quedaban a cenar a su lado, pero ella aunque quisiera no podía decir palabra alguna, justo cuando mas deseaba preguntar que había pasado, su voz era inaudible al mundo.

Al tercer día Shino la visito llevándole un regalo sumamente practico una pizarra y unos marcadores para que la joven se pudiera comunicar.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido Hina chan? –pregunto en su calmada voz el Aburame.

-  Bien, gracias Shino kun ¿Sabes si Gaara kun se puso bien?

- No quiero preocuparte, pero como tu amigo te diré la verdad, pues se perfectamente que es lo que te acongoja. Gaara desapareció poco antes de que tu despertaras, pero también –el joven miro a su amiga quien lo observaba apacible, bajo sus gafas oscuras sus ojos reflejaban la pena de ver a la niña que era como su hermana menor, tan desmejorada, pero su deber era decirle la verdad- Hinata… casi todo tu clan a muerto, lo siento mucho y piensas que fue Gaara.

Hinata lo miraba sin poder creerlo, sus sentimientos se encontraban confusos, por momentos deseo volver a caer en el profundo sueño e ignorar todo el dolor de la realidad, pero fue el cálido abrazo de su amigo que le hizo relajar su corazón. Cuando estaba a punto de partir Shino dejo un sobre en las manos femeninas.

- Es de Gaara, no lo abrí, cuando vine a verte lo tenias en tus manos, supuse que si alguien mas lo veía seguro lo abrirían y puede tener información que solo te concierna a ti. Cuentas siempre con mi apoyo Hinata, eres mi hermana.

Los ojos perla se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras en su seno apretaba aquel sobre, observo como su amigo se marcho, miro de nuevo el sobre una vez que se encontró en la soledad de la habitación, haciéndola dudar si aquella noche que despertó en verdad estaba ahí Gaara, pidiéndole perdón.

Espero hasta caer la noche para abrir aquel sobre, sus amigos se habían marchado, la enfermera le había dado sus medicamentos y ella se excuso leer un rato extra para poder tener la luz encendida, tembló mientras abría el sobre y al sostener las hojas entre sus manos, no reconocía la letra pero tenia buena caligrafía, sin mas preámbulos comenzó a leer.

_**Nota de Autora: a partir de aquí, el ff es una carta POV, espero que les guste. La canción forma parte igual de la carta.**_

_**El fuego de la basura es cálido,**_

_**Pero en ninguna parte está a salvo de la tormenta,**_

_**Y no me puedo descubrir para ver,**_

_**Lo que me he dejado ser,**_

_**Tan malvado y agotado,**_

_**Así que mientras te escribo,**_

_**De lo que esta hecho y por hacer,**_

_**Quizás entenderás,**_

_**Y no llorarás por este hombre,**_

_**Porque el hombre humilde está vencido,**_

_**Por favor perdóname.**_

Hinata, cuando despiertes te enteraras de los sucesos dentro de la Aldea de la Hoja, Naruto ya es Hokage y yo renuncie por siempre a mi puesto de Kazekage, tal vez te han dicho ya que parte de tu clan a muerto y seguramente yo soy el principal sospechoso por desaparecer. Siendo lo mas honesto que podría por este medio cobarde, debo decirte que si soy culpable de cada gota derramada por el clan Hyuga.

Se que destruir a gran parte de tu familia, no es la mejor forma de pagarte todo lo que te debo, mas que salvarme la vida, por darme la esperanza de seguir luchando. En mi dejo de existir el hombre bueno que me convertí, tal vez siempre e sido un ser perverso, pero pensar en todo lo que te sucedió, su sufrimiento mi querida Hinata, es algo insoportable que remedie manchando mis manos con tu sangre, pero no me arrepiento.

_**Mis ojos buscan realidad,**_

_**Mis dedos sienten fe,**_

_**Toca limpio con la mano sucia,**_

_**Toque lo limpio para la inmensidad.**_

Huyo, por que se que en la prisión jamás recobrare mi alma derramada en la masacre creada en la mansión Hyuga. Y aunque no expirare mis pecados buscare pagar al mundo ese mal toda mi vida con acciones loables a la sociedad.

Pero principalmente me marcho Hinata, para alejarme de ti, para no tener que soportar tu tierna mirada mostrándome odio y resentimiento por hacerte sufrir, y mas que todo esto, por que ahora soy incapaz de acercarme a ti, no soy digno de mirarte mucho menos de tocarte, pero desgraciadamente es lo que mas deseo Hinata.

Seré un loco, un verdadero enfermo que deberá buscar la muerte en solitario, pero debo confesarte que desarrolle hacia ti, emociones mucho mas fuertes de lo que soy capaz de controlar, de las cuales jamás imagine, que nunca conocí. Despertaste en mi la locura de la pasión, la idiotez del amor, y me atrevo a confesar que este hombre asesino, por enfermo que sea, te ama Hinata.

_**El fuego de la basura es cálido,**_

_**Pero en ninguna parte está a salvo de la tormenta,**_

_**Y no me puedo descubrir para ver,**_

_**Lo que me he dejado ser,**_

_**Tan malvado y agotado,**_

_**Así que mientras te escribo,**_

_**De lo que esta hecho y por hacer,**_

_**Quizás entenderás,**_

_**Y no llorarás por este hombre,**_

_**Porque el hombre humilde está vencido,**_

_**Por favor perdóname,**_

_**Por favor perdóname,**_

_**Por favor perdóname.**_

Cuando te vi, no era la situación que imagine, siendo soñador, esperaba fueras la primera persona que estuviera a mi lado cuando despertara, estaba ansioso de conocerte, de saber cuan hermosa eras, seguro que tu alma se reflejaría en tus bellos ojos claros. Pero me encontré con la peor verdad, tu estabas golpeada casi hasta la muerte, y no se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber quien fuese responsable de tu salud delicada.

Espere tres días, pero a diferencia de ti me hervía la sangre cada segundo que no reaccionabas, y la tercera noche salí, dirigiéndome a lo que fuese tu hogar. Ahí me entreviste con tu padre y de forma hostil le pedí la verdad sobre tu condición. El negó saber que había sucedido, para solo mencionar "_era débil, nunca fue digna de liderar el clan_" enardecido aparente salir de aquella mansión. Recorría en silencio como buen ninja los pasillos, buscando un indicio que culpasen a tu familia de tu situación y de lo sucedido a tu hermano. Fue entonces que escuche a tu padre y a tu hermana:

- "_No te preocupes por nada Hanabi, has hecho lo correcto al ser líder del clan Hyuga, solo debes pensar en el bienestar del este, eliminar a Neiji y a Hinata fue difícil, pero has demostrado ser digna de ser la única y legitima heredera_"

- "_Gracias padre, pero dime ¿tu has tenido que hacer sacrificios como este?_" –pregunto confundida pero igualmente tranquila.

- "_Si Hanabi, como líder del clan, tuve que desaparecer a la madre de Hinata y a tu propia madre, pero ahora que veo tu fuerza mental, puedo tener la tranquilidad de que el clan será mejor bajo tu mando hija_"

- "_Si Hinata se hubiese casado con Inuzuka, según las leyes Hyuga podría quedar fuera de este al pertenecer políticamente a otro clan llevándose el secreto de nuestra sangre y posiblemente la mezclara haciendo alguna abominación… pero al final Hinata era el defecto_"

- "_Pensé que al solo eliminar a Inuzuka, ella se quedaría tranquila, la sellaríamos para que te protegiera y el clan seguiría su curso, pero era peligrosa esa extraña relación que hizo con el ex Kazekage de la Arena. Alguien tan influyente y con Uzumaki al mando de la Hoja, tu hermana tendría la opción de escapar del clan. Sabía que nosotros eliminamos a Neiji por que de alguna forma se libero del sello, además descubrió secretos del clan que podrían poner en peligro a la familia frente al Kage_"

- "_Si Hinata despierta, mas le vale quedarse callada y aceptar lo que diga el Clan, o de lo contrario no tendrá otra oportunidad_"

- "_Dudaste al eliminar completamente a tu hermana, pero fue lo mejor, si despierta su vientre lograra que la familia recupere miembros, los que pertenecen a la familia secundaria deben tener los mas hijos que puedan, en tanto tu solo brinda un heredero_"

- "_Al mas fuerte y digno padre"_

_**Entonces el cielo bajo es todo lo que veo,**_

_**Lo único que quiero de ti es que me perdones,**_

_**Entonces traes a este pobre perro de la lluvia,**_

_**Aunque el solo quiera salir otra vez,**_

_**Y lloro, al callejón,**_

_**Le confieso todo a la lluvia,**_

_**Pero miento, miento de frente al espejo,**_

_**El que rompí, para igualar mi cara.**_

No puede evitar lo que sucedió después, no quise evitar lo que sucedió, perdí una parte de mi cordura, pero no mi mente por que debo confesarte que analice, y calcule cada movimiento que hice. Camine por los oscuros pasillos, buscando las habitaciones ocupadas, y elimine a cuanta persona frente a mi se encontraba. No pasaron varios minutos sin que se alarmara la población de la mansión, pronto llamaron a la familia secundaria, cobardes sin piedad que se ocultan tras su propia sangre, como si un Dios hubiera bajando de los cielos a decirles que ellos son superiores entre la especie humana, entre sus propios hermanos.

Pensé en ti, cada golpe mortal que proporcione, pensé solo en ti, en tu dulce voz, en tu tacto maravilloso que me hizo perder la soledad y el temor, en tu rostro hermoso maltratado por los golpes propinados por tu propia familia. No me arrepentí y no lo hago aun ahora. No quise dañar a la familia secundaria, pero de ellos de te pido perdón, pues se que algunos fueron victimas inocentes de mi batalla interna. Al llegar a tu familia directa, había mas hombres y mujeres que tenían el temor en sus rostros, sus ojos apagados por la amargura de sus vidas como esclavos y aunque no quise asesinarlos, preferí terminar con el sufrimiento que arrastraban de su existir.

Esa noche la sangre se derramo sobre tu hogar, varios cuerpos de diferentes sexos y edades por los suelos de madera manchada de sangre que se enfriaba debido al fresco de la oscuridad. En la sala principal rodeado de cuerpos inertes, tu hermana y tu padre me miraban con repulsión, con odio, pero nada parecido a mi desquiciante mirada, mirada que pensé tenia solo por mi esquizofrenia causada por Shukaku. Pero descubrí que la maldad esta en mi, el hombre.

Se que deje unos cuantos seres vivos, los cuales me reconocerán y acusaran de ser el asesino.

_**El fuego de la basura es cálido,**_

_**Pero en ninguna parte está a salvo de la tormenta,**_

_**Y no me puedo descubrir para ver,**_

_**Lo que me he dejado ser,**_

_**Tan malvado y agotado,**_

_**Así que mientras te escribo,**_

_**De lo que esta hecho y por hacer,**_

_**Quizás entenderás,**_

_**Y no llorarás por este hombre,**_

_**Porque el hombre humilde está vencido,**_

_**Por favor perdóname,**_

_**Por favor perdóname,**_

Me acerque lentamente a tu familia, que activo su línea de sangre, esos ojos blancos que todo logran ver, camine por sobre la humedad carmín y pisando cuerpos sin pudor alguno, al final ya estaban sin vida. Invoque la arena que había recolectado para tal asalto, cada grano de ella la extraje de los cuerpos tendidos, en un siseo casi inaudible mi arma se dirigió a tomar los pies de tus parientes preparados para mi ataque, cuando se lanzaron hacia mi con sus golpes suaves, la arena los detuvo mucho antes de acertarme golpe alguno.

Cayeron de cara al suelo cubriéndose de la sangre de su propia gente, se intentaron levantar sin mucho existo, y fue cuando peri el control, ellos causantes de todo tu sufrimiento, debían ser castigados, eliminados para que tu despertaras en un mundo mejor, ese fue mi único pensamiento.

Los golpee hasta que sus cuerpos se magullaron tanto como el tuyo, fui sádico y cruel que descabrítelo seria una aberración, lo ultimo que deseo es que me odies mas. No se la razón por que los hice sufrir, pero incluso imploraron piedad, la piedad que tu pediste cada día al verte sola y alejada de los que amaste. Pidieron piedad y querían ser escuchados, pero les di tal como ellos repartieron a todos tus seres queridos, yo deseaba ansioso que sufrieran, que derramaran las lagrimas que tu derramaste, así que el ultimo golpe de sus cuerpos casi sin vida, fue manipularlos con la arena para que cada uno acabase con la vida del otros, sus ojos se perdieron en el miedo, desesperación, era obvio que no deseaban morir y fue su castigo al sentirse Dioses para dictar a quien debía morir.

_**Entonces el cielo bajo es todo lo que veo,**_

_**Lo único que quiero de ti es que me perdones,**_

_**Entonces traes a este pobre perro de la lluvia,**_

_**Aunque el solo quiera salir otra vez.**_

Me marcho, no por miedo a la justicia del hombre, pero si temo enfrentarme a tu mirada de reproche, aunque sea una locura, me enamore de ti Hinata Hyuga, por este extraño y nuevo sentimiento me alejo de tu maravilloso ser, eres la persona que mas me a regalado y apenas me conociste, no pude evitar desarrollar estas emociones hacia ti, fuiste la única persona que se mantuvo a mi lado, creyó en mi vida, me saco de la locura, tus manos cálidas fueron lo único que sentía hundido en esa oscuridad profunda, tu voz lo único que me hizo sentir vivo, es posible que sea solo una dependencia por el tiempo que me has dedicado, pero de momento solo puedo decirte eso Hinata, me alejo por que el hombre que soy es el mismo demonio que cuando pierdo el control y lo que menos deseo es lastimarte, incluso no me atrevo a tocarte con mis manos llenas de sangre, de tu sangre, no podria manchar lo mas puro que e conocido en toda mi corrompida existencia.

Si quieres vengar a tu clan, no me defenderé, solo ante ti responderé todas las muertes que cauce, solo en tus manos aceptare morir.

Atte. Sabaku no Gaara.

_**N. A. Carta de Gaara POV.**_

_**Mis ojos buscan realidad,**_

_**Mis dedos buscan mis venas.**_

Casi un mes después Hinata fue dada de alta en el hospital, Shino, Akamaru, Naruto, Lee y Tenten la acompañaban a su casa, aunque todos le pedían no se quedara ahí, ella debía enfrentar la verdad en lo que… fue su espacio para dormir, pues su hogar nunca lo fue.

Al abrir las pesadas puertas de la mansión, se encontraron con la sorpresa de unos cuantos miembros de la familia secundaria, todos alineados en forma de bienvenida. Frente a Hinata y el grupo se apareció pronto un grupo de cuatro hombres mayores miembros de la familia principal. Los ojos aperlados observaron lo que frente a ella se encontraba, los miembros sobrevivientes eran pocos adultos y en su mayoría niños y adolecentes, esto referente a la familia secundaria, a la principal solo los ancianos parecieran haber sobrevivido.

- Hinata Hyuga –hablo el líder del concejo Hyuga- ahora eres líder del clan, pronto decidiremos un marido para ti y comenzaremos a rehacer la grandeza de nuestro nombre.

Hinata no hablo, seguía sin poder emerger palabra alguna de sus labios, asintió lentamente con la cabeza, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos quienes al ver que todo estaría bien se retiraron algo inseguros.

Al caer la noche Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, la casa ahora no solo seguía siendo silenciosa, también estaba fría de lo vacía que se encontraba, abrazo ferozmente la carta de Gaara, su clan ahora recaería en ella y los únicos sobrevivientes que dejo el pelirrojo fueron puros niños que seguro no tendría el valor de asesinar, niños que si no hacia algo llevarían el dolor que Neiji padeció por aquel maldito sello.

Se levanto de la cama lentamente, Akamaru al sentir movimiento inmediatamente levanto su cabeza, su futon para dormir estaba cerca a la cama de Hinata quien había expandido su habitación para lograr tener a su enorme amigo y compañero junto a ella, tal como Kiba lo hacia. Se acerco al enorme animal, acariciándolo con todo su amor, el respondió feliz ante el cariño.

- "_Gaara, ¿Dónde estas?_" –pensó la joven, frustrada de no poder hablar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Tengo la mala noticia que deberán esperar un poco mas por el ultimo capi, bueno un saludo, y lamento que fuera tan corto. También disculpen la tardanza con todos mis fics, mi escuela esta mas absorbente que cierta marca de toallas de cocina desechables … ejjmmmPetalommrrr jajajaja, pero que este claro una cosa, ¡NO ABANDONO NINGUNO!, tampoco quiero excusarme, pero vean tengo clases, tareas, practicas profesionales y servicio social. No es nada sesillo, n.n pero aun así estoy acá jajajaja nada me detendrá wuajajaja… u.u disculpen me da la risa de los que están desesperados xD bueno agradezco a todas las personas que leen el fic y personalmente a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, gracias n.n **_

_**pd.- si salen mal algunos nombres es que la pagina me los borra o cambia, aun no se la razon, y disculpen la ortografia, es uno de mis males eternos.  
**_

**Angeldark2805: **gracias por tus comentarios, n.n eres la única que escribió en el primer capitulo jajaja, te mando un enorme saludo.

**Sakuno-chan Echizen: **etto, si soy un tanto dramática, me alegro que te haya gustado, bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, no creo que agá llorar n.n

**Yosh. hina -gaa: **no llore jajajaj, no lo hice con intención de hacerte llorar, etto mataron a Neiji, por que deben morir para hacer sufrir a Hinata, espero te guste este capi.

**Helen: **¿Qué es pelota? Mmmmm algo redondo con lo cual juegas? Bueno etto, no se que opinar no se que sea pelota jajajaja.

**Gaahina Lovers: **gracias por tus comentarios, sip espero te guste este capitulo, xD lo bueno es que no me estoy conectando mucho de lo contrario me atacan por ahí.

**Nary: **etto, me alagan mucho tus comentarios gracias, u.u ay me sonrojo cada vez que me dicen cosas asi jajaja, gracias de verdad n.n

**RAYMAR**: publico tan pronto como me lo permite mi existencia actual… es casi nula pero ago todo lo puedo ¡de veras! Es problemático los últimos semestres de uni u.u

**Gaahina-4e: **me alegro que te gustaría, aquí esta la continuación, gracias.

**Sugeisy**: amm, gracias, aunque me pongo nerviosa con eso, jajajaja, bien espero te guste el resto de la historia.

**Sabaku no kirie: **hola gracias, y si te ayudo con gusto, pero tu correo no me salió, ese es un problema, o.o te dejo el mío es: the_blood_of_sephiroth arroba hotmail . com solo que contesto mas los mail a que me conecte, casi no me da chance el tiempo, pero mails si respondo n.n solo avísenme quien son por que luego me dan sustos feos… ahh que traumas los míos. Espero te guste la conti.

**Sayuri Koitsumi: **ohaiooo, este ,,,, si como hago llorar a la gente jejeje, me van a terminar apodando la cebolla, xD, no mueras x la continuación, xk luego no te lees los demás fics tan buenos que hay por acá, xD espero no se me escapen detalles y entiendan todo el royo de la historia, gracias por tus comentarios me alagan mucho y me animan.

**Fer-yih: **gracias por el comentario, etto, no este fic solo tiene 4 capis, si soy honesta metálica no es de mis bandas favoritas, pero, pronto subiré otros song fics con un montón de canciones de bandas que adoro n.n espero igual te gusten, me alegro que lo quieras leer hasta el final, el cual pronto se acerca jeje.

**Ania. Coug : **bueno emm,,, esto creo lo has leído en este capitulo, espero no traumar a nadie, jejeje, un saludo, n.n gracias por tus comentarios me animan mucho.

**Gaahina-ai: **creo que muchas queremos un Gaara jejeje, aunque yo no pedí nada -.- no vaya ser que mi novio lea esto y se me encele, jajaja, bueno esto lo vieron en este capi, ya solo queda el final, espero les guste. Gracias por tus comentarios.


	4. Capitulo 4: The Unforgiven II

_**NARUTO.**_

_**CONDENADOS DE LA SOLEDAD.**_

_Hola, este song fic se me ocurrió después de escuchar la canción del tercer capitulo, aquí les dejo los links por si quieren escuchar la música al leerlo (solo péguenlo), espero les guste._

_(Naruto es de Kisimoto sensei –espero te des cuenta de lo magnifico que es el HinGaa- y las canciones pertenecen a Metallica. Ninguno me pertenecen, por desgracia u.u.)_

_¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN EL FIC!!!_

_-Dedicado a Yosh-_

_Sin ti, hubiera tardado una semana mas n.n_

_**ht tp: / / mx. You tube. com/ watch? v= ti2A9QA85 v0&feature= related**_

_**Capitulo 4: "Los imperdonables II" THE UNFORGIVEN II**_

_**Miente a mis espaldas,**_

_**Cuéntame lo que ellos han hecho,**_

_**Di las palabras que yo quiero oír,**_

_**Para hacer que mis demonios huyan.**_

Gaara caminaba cabizbajo, la noche sobre su cabeza tan profunda y oscura parecía reflejar su alma, oscura y sola, nubes gruesas y oscuras cubrían el cielo sin dejar paso a la luz estelar, apenas y distinguía el camino que seguía, cada paso lo dirigían a una condena. Miro a su lado observando la figura despreocupada del hombre de cabellos grises y rostro cubierto. La Arena y la Hoja, querían interrogarlo, para ello mandaron a sus más poderosos ninjas. Los ojos agua marina se dirigieron a la tercera persona que hacia presencia, miro ese rostro de tés morena que reflejaba seguridad en si mismo.

- Estamos cerca Gaara san –comento Gai, mas el aludido no dijo nada, por alguna razón deseaba hacerlo, temía encontrarla pero mas sufría al no saber de ella.

Los ojos aperlados de la Hyuga se encontraban mirando hacia la oscuridad que le cubría, la noche no solo tenia el manto oscuro de su naturaleza, las nubes negras viajaban con el viento transportando un presagio que le calo en el cuerpo.

- "_Gaara_" –pensó la joven dando un sonoro suspiro, caminando con lentitud hacia la salida de su hogar, un ladrido rompió el silencio- Voy a dar un paseo Akamaru, ¿quieres acompañarme? –la respuesta fue un ladrido acompañado del enrome animal que se puso a su lado.

_**La puerta ahora esta cerrada,**_

_**Pero esta abierta si eres sincera,**_

_**Si tu puedes comprenderme,**_

_**Entonces yo puedo comprenderte.**_

Entraron a la aldea de la Hoja, hacia casi seis meses había desaparecido de aquel lugar, fue dirigido hacia el edificio del Hokage, aun cubiertos en la oscuridad, no había nadie despierto salvo unos cuantos guardias en turno. Aspiro aquel olor de tierra húmeda que no había detectado en todo el camino debido a que sus pensamientos solo se habían concentrado en ella.

Si era honesto, temía demasiado ver sus ojos, la muerte seria un castigo menor a comparación de ver los ojos aperlados de Hinata mirándole con repulsión, con odio… con temor.

En todos aquellos meses, intento analizarse a si mismo, descifrar que era esa compulsiva necesidad hacia Hinata, sentía vergüenza incluso consigo mismo, al saberse como un obsesionado, un trastornado que pudiera lastimarla…

- "_No, todo menos eso, jamás podría lastimarla, es lo mas puro que llego a mi vida… no me atrevería nunca lastimaría_"

Sintió la calidez que brindaba el edificio principal de la aldea, pocas luces se encontraban encendidas, las suficientes para guiar el camino hasta el piso superior de la torre. En silencio como en todo el camino prosiguieron, hasta llegar a lo que reconoció como la oficina del actual Kage. De mirada seria como pocas veces era verlo, se encontraba el joven rubio que hacia pocos meses había logrado cumplir su sueño. Se encontraron la mirada de ambos, Naruto se mostraba tan confundido.

- Gaara –dijo después del profundo silencio- se te acusa sobre el asesinato de miembros del clan Hyuga –el aludido no menciono palabra alguna, pero sostuvo la mirada- Por favor Gaara, dime si has sido tu –pero el pelirrojo se sostuvo en el silencio- ¿estuviste esa noche en la casa de los Hyuga? –pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

- Si, estuve ahí –al final acepto hablar, pero siguió sin bajar la mirada.

- Por favor ponte en disposición de ayudar Gaara, te vamos a condenar por un crimen que se no cometiste- de nuevo la oficina se sumergió en el silencio, lo que molesto notablemente a Naruto- te llevaran a una prisión, mañana será tu juicio, tus hermanos llegaran esta noche.

_**Miente a mis espaldas,**_

_**Bajo un cielo malvado,**_

_**Lo negro del día, la oscuridad de la noche,**_

_**Nosotros lo compartimos paralizados,**_

_**La grieta de la puerta esta abierta,**_

_**Pero no hay rayos de sol que pasen a través de ella,**_

_**Tu negro corazón esta cicatrizando todavía mas oscuro,**_

_**Pero no pasan los rayos del sol a través de el,**_

_**No, no hay rayos de sol.**_

_**No, no hay rayos de sol.**_

El pelirrojo fue dirigido a una de las cárceles de la aldea, los celadores que le habían capturado no se habían separado de el, a pesar del silencio que mantuvieron en al oficina del líder de la aldea. Los ojos aguamarina se posaron sobre una figura altiva que se encontraba a escasos metros de el, como platos sus pozos azulados mostraron su sorpresa, pero rápidamente cambio el semblante regresando a su impávido semblante ocultando su mirada.

- Hinata… -suspiro casi inaudiblemente.

La joven altiva, estaba dando un paseo cuando escucho los pasos cercanos, hacia un rato montaba a Akamaru para disfrutar el viento que acariciaba su piel jugando con sus cabellos, pero su alegría se torno ansiedad, cuando se dio cuenta que cercano ahí dos de los mas poderosos ninjas acompañaban a la persona que robaba sus pensamientos cada instante. Busco ansiosa los ojos aguamarina que evitaron enfrentarse a los de ella, solo viéndolo marchar custodiado cual preso.

_**¿Que he sentido?, ¿que he conocido?,**_

_**Voltea las páginas, voltea la piedra,**_

_**Detrás de la puerta podría yo abrirla para ti.**_

_**¿Qué he sentido?, ¿qué he conocido?,**_

_**Enfermo y cansado, me encuentro solo,**_

_**¿Podrías estar ahí?,**_

_**Por que yo soy el único que te espera,**_

_**¿O eres imperdonable también?.**_

Al día siguiente Temari y Kankuro se dirigieron a visitar a su hermano menor; el pelirrojo se encontraba en una celda de la cual podría huir fácilmente, sin embargo se mantenía apacible sobre su incomoda cama observando por la diminuta ventana el cielo nublado y oscuro como su pasado.

- Gaara –suspiro la rubia de cuatro coletas al ver a su hermano que siquiera se giro a verlos, el guardia que los acompañaba les abrió rápidamente la celda permitiéndoles acceso, pero ni con ello el pelirrojo se inmuto a su presencia. Ambos hermanos pasaron en silencio, una vez el celador se hubiese marchado- ¿dime si lo hiciste tu Gaara?... por favor, solo queremos ayudarte –mas el Sabaku menor no contesto a los ruegos de su hermana.

Pasaron varios minutos donde Temari pasó del ruego a la exigencia, mas nada hizo que siquiera el pelirrojo los mirara, al final fastidiada y ante todo, rendida la actual Kazekage salió de la celada enfurecida. Pero Kankuro se mantuvo ahí, sin importarle la indiferencia de su hermano menor, sabiendo bien que Temari se exaltaba por que como Kage debía hacer lo correcto aunque eso fuese, dictar muerte a su hermano menor.

- Yo se que sucedió Gaara, pero de mi boca no saldrá tu sentencia, sin embargo deberías analizar si valió la pena, eres nuestro hermano y haríamos lo que fuese para salvarte, incluso… mentir –el silencio se mantuvo, realmente aquel chico era peor a cuando estaba poseído por el Shukaku, se encontraba extremadamente dentro de si mismo- hoy será la primera parte de tu juicio.

Kankuro se retiro en silencio, dejando atrás al estoico chico de cabellos rojos. Pasaron unas horas cuando el guardia llevo el almuerzo, pero al igual que el desayuno el Sabaku no probó bocado alguno.

- Sabaku no Gaara –menciono una firme voz, perteneciente a un anciano, que estaba acompañado de los Kages de la Arena y la Hoja, además de unos cuantos ninjas, incluidos Kankuro, Shikamaru y Lee- Ex Kazekage de la Arena, estas bajo juicio por el asesinato del clan Hyuga.

El aludido se levanto a paso lento, acercándose a la puerta, donde lo escoltaron varios shinobis, los ojos de los mas allegados mostraban confusión y tristeza, pero los de el parecían espejos reflejando el vacio.

_**Miente a mis espaldas,**_

_**Eso no me hiere si maldigo,**_

_**Ella no me ama, ella me ama todavía,**_

_**Pero ella no me amara otra vez.**_

_**Ella miente a mis espaldas,**_

_**Pero, ella estará ahí cuando me este marchando,**_

_**Su corazón oscuro seguirá cicatrizando,**_

_**Si, ella estará ahí cuando me este marchando,**_

_**Si, ella estará ahí cuando me este marchando,**_

_**Muerto seguramente ella estará ahí.**_

Hinata se encontraba sentada rodeada del concejo de su clan y los pocos sobrevivientes más grandes que podrían fungir como sus guardias. Después de tomar el liderazgo del clan, comenzó a vestir kimonos mas acorde a su actual responsabilidad, a sus amigos les sorprendió demasiado lo bien que se veía pero de igual forma aquella actitud que había cambiado, aunque pocos sabían que solo había sido en el exterior, la joven Hyuga ahora se mostraba mas fría emocionalmente.

La joven de ojos claros se había enterado del juicio de Gaara, y había decidido asistir, además el concejo le había rogado que lo hiciera como sobrevivientes del clan. Sabaku no Gaara se encontraba sentado como si fuese el espectáculo principal de una feria, había demasiados shinobis mas de los involucrados. El problema surgió que en todo el juicio el joven no hablo palabra alguna. El defensor de este incluso se rindió a la mitad de la audiencia, dando por sentado que el hombre en cuestión estaba muerto.

La mujer de cabellos negros busco en todo momento la mirada aguamarina, pero esta la esquivo sucesivamente, sin embargo en algún momento de necesidad o descuido, ambos cruzaron miradas, haciendo que la de Gaara cambiara a una especie de suplica interna.

Gaara sintió su corazón romperse al ver a Hinata, ahora se veía diferente, con su cabello sujeto en un moño sobrio como su kimono negro. Se sentía culpable de haber provocado ese cambio radical en el ángel que conoció, que lo salvo.

- "_Merezco morir Hinata… solo quería salvarte, nunca tuve intención de condenarte como lo soy yo a esta frialdad de corazón y alma… soy imperdonable_"

_**¿Que he sentido?, ¿que he conocido?,**_

_**Voltea las páginas, voltea la piedra,**_

_**Detrás de la puerta, podría yo abrirla para ti.**_

_**¿Qué he sentido?, ¿qué he conocido?,**_

_**Enfermo y cansado, me encuentro solo,**_

_**¿Podrías estar ahí?,**_

_**Por que yo soy el único que te espera,**_

_**¿O eres imperdonable también?**_

El día siguiente pronto llego, y aunque no había llovido ese día parecía de terrible presagio, el cielo totalmente negro como si fuese la noche derramando la lluvia mas fría que calaba hasta los mas fuertes huesos.

Todos los conocidos y por decir de alguna forma, amigos de Sabaku no Gaara, se encontraban reunidos en aquella sala de juzgado, donde por segundo intento que pelearon los Kages, al menos para que Gaara se defendiese, este siguió en su nudismo. Además el día anterior todo había sido prácticamente dictaminado, por causa del clan Hyuga.

- "_Si esto es lo que deseas Hinata… lo cumpliré, por que aunque sea un loco, que por alguna razón se pierde to_da razón al estar cerca de ti_"_

Gaara cerro sus ojos recordando vivamente como Hinata se inclino hacia un anciano que estaba a su lado, parecía entregarle algo que leyó, mostro un poco de sorpresa y se levanto lentamente, con discreción pido acercarse a los Kages susurrándoles algo en el oído. Los rostros de Temari y Naruto se deformaron incrédulos, el hombre regreso a su lugar y las autoridades dictaron un receso de 24 horas para terminar aquel pesado juicio del cual el principal sospechoso y seguro culpable se mostro todo el tiempo ausente.

- Los concejos de ambas aldeas se han reunido junto con los Kages –dicto Naruto- aun cuando nosotros igual a cualquiera somos humanos y tenemos sentimientos hacia nuestra familia y amigos, debemos seguir la justicia que representamos y de la cual nos valemos para mantener la paz de las aldeas –todos miraban inexpresivamente, y sobre todo sorprendidos por aquellas palabras tan maduras de Naruto- con toda la pena en mi alma, y el dolor que sufre la Kazekage, sin mas pruebas y por testigos miembros sobrevivientes del clan Hyuga, liderados ahora por la shinobi Hinata Hyuga, la cual demanda justicia a su familia. Es por ello que... el acusado Sabaku no Gaara… -la voz de Naruto se quiebra notablemente al igual que la expresión triste de su rostro-… se te condena a la pena de muerte… por las muertes de diversos miembros del clan Hyuga –todos se encontraron en conmoción, y aun cuando Gaara parecía no mostrar emoción alguna, su mirada busca a Hinata, la cual muestra un semblante frio, y molesto, ella se levanta elegantemente de su asiento comenzando la marcha para salir del lugar- Mañana será ejecutado a primera hora antes del alba.

- "_¿Esta es tu venganza Hinata?... yo la acepto, solo anhelo verte antes de partir amor mío_" –el pelirrojo recordó en su mente el rostro frio e inflexible de la joven, un reflejo del propio, haciéndolo sentir peor.

_**Miente a mis espaldas,**_

_**Cuéntame lo que yo he hecho,**_

_**La puerta esta cerrada, así como lo están tus ojos,**_

_**Pero ahora yo veo el sol, ahora yo veo el sol,**_

_**Si, ahora lo puedo ver.**_

El día paso como un parpadeo, aun cuando los mas allegados al pelirrojo hicieron todo lo posible por pasar tiempo con el, incluso convencerlo de decir palabras para defenderse, el simplemente los ignoro. Antes de que todos se retiraran, escucho como el llanto de su hermana, como en su inconsciencia, prefería encontrarse de esa forma y no volver a dejar un huella imborrable en nadie mas, no deseaba antes de morir ser imperdonable por destruir la vida de otra persona que valorara, que le diera tanto como Hinata.

Las lluvias se volvían mas intensas, pareciese que pronosticaran un batalla interna de diferentes corazones. En la mansión de los Hyuga Hinata caminaba como una especie de zombie por los pasillos. Corrió lentamente las puertas donde la esperaba el concejo de su familia, los presentes le miraban extrañados, mostraba una expresión diferente a la habitual, si eran honestos Hinata había sido una persona manipulable del clan, sabían bien por ello Hiashi deseaba deshacerse de ella, aunque había sobrevivido.

- Hinata sama –menciono el mas anciano de todos- me alegro que hayas llegado, sabes decidimos que debías tomar matrimonio con el mas joven del concejo, seria el único digno de ti, al no existir nadie de la familia principal, y todas las personas de la familia secundaria son demasiado jóvenes –pero la joven no contesto- Hinata sama ¿Qué opinas?

Hinata saco un pergamino de entre su kimono, que arrojo con despreocupación al hombre que le había dirigido la palabra, todos se encontraban sorprendidos ante la actitud de la "líder" del clan. La joven de cabellos negros hizo una indicación con su cabeza para que lo leyera.

- El pergamino dice… -el anciano trastabillo unos segundos, quedando paralizado, miro con sorpresa a la mujer, mientras su rostro se desfiguraba, su labio temblaba visiblemente, alterado otro de los hombres tomo el pergamino.

- Me han contradicho, hasta el momento hice lo que me demandaron y solo les pedi que liberaran a Gaara, a contrario de mi petición, ustedes lo han inculpado bajo mi nombre exigiendo como justicia su vida, por ello ahora… -el hombre levanto la mirada aterrado, el rostro de Hinata se mostraba lúgubre- ¡HINATA SAMA!

Un pequeño grupo se dirigía por los bosques de la hoja, se alejaban de la aldea donde no deseaban hacer el espectáculo de la ejecución de un hombre, de un amigo, de un héroe, de un ex líder. Temari temblaba en brazos de Shikamaru, mientras Kankuro, se mantenía firme ante aquellos acontecimientos.

El pelirrojo no se encontraba custodiado, era como si fuese una opción el escapar, sabia que si lo hacia nadie lo detendría, sin embargo no lo hacia y no pensaba hacerlo. Deseaba la muerte, aunque mas deseaba estar a lado de ella, la había extrañado y cuando lo capturaron Kakashi y Gai, decidió arriesgarse, pues un pequeño halo de esperanza se implanto en su corazón sin poder controlarlo. Hubiera deseado verla antes de morir, pero ella no estaba ahí, lo odiaba y eso lo hacia desear la muerte.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a dar presencia luchando contra las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo y las lagrimas en los ojos de Naruto no se hicieron esperar camuflajeandose con la lluvia que caía suave, miro a los ojos de su rival y amigo.

- Yo lo are Gaara, deseas decir algo antes de… -se trabo el rubio avergonzado.

- Utiliza tu técnica mas poderosa, no deseo morir bajo un arma –dijo simplemente.

- Esta bien –sonrió falsamente Uzumaki.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en calma, en tanto Naruto comenzaba a juntarla energía para su técnica, Temari estaba hecha un mar de lagrimar con su novio, en tanto Kankuro se mantenía firme observando todo.

Los ojos de Gaara y Naruto se encontraron, la distancia escaza y la lluvia empapándolos, el segundo había acumulado la suficiente energía para terminar con la vida del que considerase su amigo, suspiro pesadamente y comenzó el movimiento, Gaara mantuvo su vista firme viendo tras de todo el grupo un rostro angustiando con unos ojos color blanco que le miraban impasible, el pelirrojo sonrió.

- "_No se si eres real o mi imaginación, pero eres la mas bella imagen para sumergirme en la verdadera muerte, solo espero no caer de nuevo en un limbo del cual no podrás sacarme_"

- ¡PERDONAME GAARA! –grito Uzumaki asestando su técnica mas poderosa.

_**¿Que he sentido?, ¿Que he conocido?,**_

_**Voltea las páginas, Voltea la piedra,**_

_**Detrás de la puerta podría yo abrirla para ti.**_

_**¿Qué he sentido?, ¿Qué he conocido?,**_

_**Enfermo y cansado, me encuentro solo,**_

_**¿Podrías estar ahí?,**_

_**Por que yo soy el único que espera,**_

_**El único que espera por ti,**_

- ¡GAARA!

El grito femenino que inundo aquel bosque, el poderoso ataque del Hokage, y una figura que se lanzo sobre el pelirrojo. Cuando todos reaccionaron solo vieron una sección de arboles destruidos, buscaron con la mirada algún rastro humano, y la sorpresa fue ver a Gaara tirado lejos del ataque con la figura de una mujer de cabellos negros sobre el. Ambos se abrazaban con fuerza, como si de esa forma se comunicaran mejor que con palabras.

Gaara no olvidaba el rostro de Hinata angustiado dirigiéndose a el, era como si luchara por decir algo, y cuando al fin logro hacerlo fue su nombre, sentía cerca el ataque de Naruto y creyó que morir era lo peor que podía hacer en ese instante, cuando sintió el cuerpo de su amada cerca de el no pudo mas que reaccionar alejándose del peligro, no soportaría que ella sufriera otra herida.

Pronto apareció Akamaru con un joven montado en su lomo, pasaron varios minutos antes de que aquellos se levantaran un poco, ahora sentados seguían abrazados, fue entonces que se percataron de la sangre que cubría el cuerpo de Hinata.

- ¡¿Estas bien Hinata?! –grito Naruto.

Con ayuda de Kankuro y Shikamaru ambos se levantaron, Hinata sujeto la mano de Gaara y comenzó a raspar su garganta.

- Es inocente, el explicara todo –señalando al pequeño que se encontraba bajo de Akamaru.

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Naruto- dime lo que necesito para declarar a Gaara inocente, ¿estuvo ahí esa noche?

- Señor Hokage, el señor Sabaku estuvo esa noche ahí –el aludido observo al pequeño, reconociéndolo de inmediato- pero no asesino al clan, había problemas internos, demasiados y fue una dura batalla, con muchas bajas de ambas familias. La familia secundaria sabia que la familia principal había extralimitado sus acciones al intentar matar a la señorita Hinata, eso fue a reclamar el señor Sabaku esa noche. El concejo que fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de la rama principal decidieron culparlo. Hinata sama les pidió que dijeran la verdad, pero anoche hubo de nuevo la ultima pelea dentro del clan, se mataron entre ellos los ancianos, y Hinata sama es un buen líder todo cambiara en nuestra familia, no mas sello, no mas esclavos.

- Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no lo confesaste Gaara?-indico Temari molesta acercándose a su hermano, este no contesto y ella enfadada le dio una bofetada, el pelirrojo levanto el rostro- ¿Por qué nos hiciste sufrir de esta forma?

- Pude intervenir en la batalla, y evitar tantas muertes, pero estaba tan enfadado por lo que habían hecho a Neiji ya Hinata que no intervine y hubo demasiadas muertes inocentes, me sentí culpable sin poder mirar a Hinata a los ojos.

- ¿Los Hyuga asesinaron a Neiji? –pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

- Y a Kiba –logro decir Hinata con dificultad- a muchos mas… que no les sirven, eran malos.

- Volvamos a la aldea, arreglemos esto, para que nadie se entere de los oscuros secretos de la familia Hyuga, y ahora Hinata pueda gobernar en paz –indico Shikamaru.

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse de camino a la aldea, pero Kankuro noto que Hinata y Gaara seguían sujetos de la mano, sin moverse.

- ¿No vienen? –pregunto el marionetista?

- Los alcanzamos en unos minutos –sentencio Gaara con su ronca voz.

- Los esperamos –contesto marchándose.

Ambos buscaron sus miradas, quedando uno frente al otro, el pelirrojo acaricio el cálido y níveo rostro como cual porcelana mas fina, se moría por probar sus labios, pero antes que nada deseaba saber la verdad, Hinata leyó esa necesidad en su mirar.

- Los mate yo… ahora ambos somos imperdonables –Gaara se sorprendió notablemente- prometí al nuevo clan que si me ayudaban a salvarte, no habría jamás dos familias, ni sello.

- Hinata, yo debo decirte…

- Sin embargo Gaara –interrumpió la joven- me debes algo.

- ¿Qué deseas? –menciono con su ronca voz.

- Debes quedarte a mi lado, en el clan, un clan que me has dejado lleno de niños a los que hay que cuidar y entrenar.

- Yo no creo merecer…

Miro los ojos suplicantes de la Hyuga, esa dulce mirada que siempre soñó tendría, cuando era incapaz de verla, la abrazo con suavidad dejando que ella se derrumbara, que volviera a ser frágil, pues ahora el la protegería. No se percataron de cuando la lluvia paro, pero si cuando sus labios se unieron por primera vez para un pacto eterno.

- Sera el primer secreto familiar –dicto Gaara al verla a los ojos de nuevo- seré un loco, un dependiente de tu luz pero…

- Seré una débil, una desentiende de tu oscuridad pero…

- Te amo –dijeron al unisonó.

_**Oh, ¿que sentido?, ¿Qué e conocido?**_

_**Voltea las páginas, Voltea la piedra,**_

_**Detrás de la puerta podría yo abrirla para ti…**_

_**(Si tan solo dudara de lo imperdonable)**_

_**(Si tan solo dudara de lo imperdonable)**_

_**Oh, ¿Qué he sentido?,**_

_**Oh, ¿Qué he conocido…?**_

_**Yo tomo esta llave… (Jamás seré libre…)**_

_**Y la sepulto (jamás a mi…) en ti,**_

_**Porque también tú eres Imperdonable…**_

_**Jamás libre…**_

_**Jamás a mi…**_

_**Porque también tú eres imperdonable.**_

_**Cinco años después...**_

La familia Hyuga era pequeña a comparación a la que existió alguna vez, pero con aquella parte muerta había desaparecido también el odio y la soberbia. Ahora el pequeño clan era una gran familia, no existían la riqueza y la humildad, el amo y el esclavo entre hermanos. Todos eran iguales, sin marca de diferencia. Existía aun el líder de familia, un guía para todos los miembros del clan que crecían rápidamente. Gaara y Hinata tenían a su segundo hijo, sin temor a peleas por el liderazgo del clan, pues se había dictado que ese lugar seria ocupado por el hijo de Neiji y Tenten, niño que había heredado todas las cualidades de su padre desarrolladas en un ambiente de armonía, haciéndolo crecer por la voluntad de así mantener su clan, pacifico.

Gaara y Hinata se encontraban sentados tomando el te en uno de los pasillos externos de la casa, observaban con tranquilidad el movimiento regular de la casa, niños entrenando, adolecentes paseando.

- ¿Qué pasara si vuelve a crecer desmesuradamente? –cuestiono Gaara a su ahora esposa.

- Se dividirá en dos –Gaara la miro acusatoriamente- no es como tu piensas, se dividirá en dos familias, dos lideres, y si crece mas, tres lideres, solo podrán ser lideres quienes deseen mantener pacifico a su clan, en armonía, en aceptación.

- Me hace sentir mas tranquilo eso, por que este clan prosperara demasiado.

La morena sonrió con dulzura a su esposo, acercándose lentamente a el recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de este al tiempo que era rodeada por los brazos masculinos.

- Ambos somos imperdonables.

- Siempre lo llevaremos con nosotros, pero unidos eternamente juntos Hinata.

_**Fin. **_

_**Gracias a las personas que leyeron el fic, bueno es el ultimo capitulo, n.n a ver que piensan de el. **_

**Helen: **ahh, gracias, ya me había asustado jajaja, bueno espero que os guste este ultimo capitulo, saludos.

**Gaahina 4e: **graciaspor tus comentarios, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, espero que os agrade.

**Luna Yang 1994: **gracias por tus comentarios, si aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, espero que te guste.

**Nary: **gracias tu comentario me anima mucho, no me tarde mucho, gracias a yosh jajaja.

**Adahi: **etto me pones colorada, gracias por tus comentarios, espero te agrade este ultimo capitulo.

**Sayuri Koitsumi**: me alegro que te gustara, al menos no me has dicho cebolla, hice llorar a mucha gente jejeje, bueno espero te guste este final. Saludos.

_**AMENAZA: NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO, CON OTRO DE MIS FICS, WUAJAJAJA.**_

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_


End file.
